Blickwinkel
by Sammy-chan '-' Party-Froop
Summary: Nichts ist wie es scheint. Schon ein wechsel des Blickwinkels kann alles verändern. DMxHP
1. Veränderungen

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J K Rowling, nicht mir und ich verdien auch ken Geld damit (wer mir hierfür Geld geben würde, der muß ja noch verrückter sein als ich)

Warning: Slash (male x male relationship, don´t like don´t read), spielt nach Band 6, also spoiler für alle bisher erschienen Bände

Pairing: Draco x Harry und am Rande Hermine x Ron (wahrscheinlich, bin noch nicht sicher)

Anmerkung: Dies ist meine erste HP-Fanfiction die ich veröffentliche rumhibbel Ich wär aber dennoch dankbar wenn ihr sie lesen würdet und wenn ihr mir dann noch ein Review hinterlasst macht ihr mich überglücklich. Und je glücklicher ich bin desto schneller kommt auch das nächste Kapitel biggrins

Nun gehts aber los!

Kapitel 1: Veränderungen

Harry ließ noch ein paar Bücher in die Kiste schweben bevor er sie schloss. Alles hier im Haus der Blacks erinnerte ihn an Sirius, er konnte Snape ja schon fast dankbar sein, dass sie nun den Hauptsitz des Ordens verlegen mussten, tja wenn der Grund nicht wäre, dass Snape sich schlussendlich als Spion Voldemorts herausgestellt hätte und Dumbledore getötet hätte.  
Harry seufzte, warum starben eigentlich ständig alle die ihm nahestanden?

Er fühlte sich leer, das einzigste was ihn antrieb war der Gedanke an die Vernichtung Voldemorts, die Prophezeiung hatte es gesagt, er oder Harry und Harry würde sich rächen.  
Deshalb war er hier!

Nachdem Hogwarts geschlossen worden war, war er für einige Tage in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt. Nur weil er es Dumbledore versprochen hatte. Der Schutzzauber interessierte ihn ihm Grunde nicht mehr, man konnte ihn wohl sowieso nicht schützen.

Der Orden war danach der einzige Ort gewesen, wo er hinkonnte. Er würde sich sobald sie ihr neues Hauptquartier bezogen hatten daran machen die restlichen Horcruxe zu suchen.

Hermine und Ron wussten davon nichts, er wollte niemanden mehr in Gefahr bringen, geschweige denn sterben sehen und schon gar nicht seine besten Freunde. Er wusste sobald er sie treffen würde, würden sich die beiden nicht davon abhalten lassen ihm zu helfen.  
Er war froh, dass er die Einladung die Ferien im Fuchsbau zu verbringen hatte abschlagen können.

Es wäre schwer gewesen sich die ganze Zeit in Ginnys Nähe aufhalten zu müssen, vor allem für Ginny aber auch für ihn.

Harry schloss eine weitere Kiste, die er gerade gefüllt hatte. Der Raum war nun so gut wie leer. Er machte sich auf den Weg um zu sehen, wie weit die anderen waren.

Stimmengewirr schallte von unten herauf. Es schienen alle dort zu sein, Harry runzelte die Stirn, warum waren sie nicht in den anderen Räumen und packten alles zusammen?  
Er machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe hinab.

„Was sollte Snape für einen Grund haben sie hierher zu schicken, außer um uns auszuspionieren!" Harry erkannte die Stimme von Sturgis Podmore, er klang alles andere als freundlich.

Er hatte keine andere Wahl..." einer inneren Eingebung folgend, sah Harry vorsichtig um die Ecke. Er erblickte eine Frau mit langen, blonden Locken und strengem Gesicht. Die Stimme war viel zu weich und schien nicht zu ihrem Äußeren zu passen. Harry kannte sie, er überlegte angestrengt, wo er sie schon mal gesehen hatte.

„...er hat einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet."  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Ordensmitglieder.  
Ein unbrechbarer Schwur? Harry hörte zum ersten mal von dieser Art Zauber, jedoch war der Name schon selbsterklärend. Trotzdem nahm er sich vor Hermine zu fragen, was passieren würde, wenn man einen solchen Schwur dennoch brach.  
Harry stutzte. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, wo er diese Frau schon mal gesehen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft vor 2 Jahren. Malfoys Mutter!

„Er hat geschworen Draco zu schützen." fuhr sie fort, eine Geste hinter sich machend, „Der dunkele Lord hätte ihn bestraft oder getötet, das konnte Severus nicht zulassen, der Schwur verweigert es ihm. Deshalb hat er uns hierher gebracht."

Harry hatte der Geste gefolgt und entdeckte erst jetzt den WSlytherin, an die Wand gelehnt. Sofort zog eine Welle des Hasses in Harry herauf. Zwar hatte Malfoy Dumbledore nicht töten können, so hatte er aber doch definitiv Mitschuld an dessen Tod. Hatte er doch den Todessern den Weg nach Hogwarts ermöglicht.  
„Wie zum Teufel sollen wir euch trauen können" warf Podmore verärgert ein „wie sollen wir wissen, dass ihr nicht gleich zu ihr-wisst-schon-wem rennt und ihm haarklein erzählt, was wir vor haben?"

„Ihr habt mein Wort" sagte Miss Malfoy schlicht.

„Als ob das etwas Wert wäre!" Podmore funkelte zornig in Richtung der Blonden, die abwertend eine Augenbraue nach oben zog.

„Sturgis!" es war das erste mal, dass sich eines der anderen Ordensmitglieder einschaltete. Lupin fuhr sich fahrig über die Augen „Wozu wäre der Orden sonst da, um nicht bedrohte Zauberer vor dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf zu schützen?"

Tonks schaute definitiv verwirrt zwischen den Ordensmitglieder hin- und her, bis ihr Blick an Lupin hängenblieb.

Moody saß am Tisch und fixierte abwechselnd Miss Malfoy und ihren Sohn mit dem surrenden mechanischen Auge.

Shacklebolt war an die hintere Wand gelehnt und beobachtete das ganze Geschehen.

Podmore schien nicht besonders überzeugt „Aber nicht auf kosten der Sicherheit des Ordens. Jetzt wo Dumbledore nicht mehr...unter uns ist, sollten wir noch Vorsichtiger sein."

„Es war Dumbledores Vorschlag" Harry erschrak als er seine eigene Stimme erkannte, alle Augen flogen auf ihn.

„Harry!" vernahm er Tonks erschrockene Stimme.

„...damals auf dem Turm." Würgte Harry hervor. Warum tat er das? Er hasste Malfoy, allein der Gedanke ihn jeden Tag im Hauptsitz sehen zu müssen verursachte ihm Übelkeit. Sein Blick flog zu dem Slytherin der ihn erstaunt anstarrte, bevor seine Augen sich zu misstrauischen Schlitzen verengten.

„Dumbledore hat es Malfoy gegenüber gesagt, dass er ihn und seine Mutter vom Orden schützen lassen wollte."

"Woher weißt du das, Potter?" Malfoy hatte sich von der Wand abgestoßen und funkelte Harry noch immer an.

Erst jetzt fiel Harry ein, dass Malfoy ja gar nicht wusste, dass er dort gewesen war und durch einen Lähmfluch bewegungsunfähig an die Mauer getackert worden war.

„Ich weiß es halt!" zischte Harry. Die Ordensmitglieder wussten alle, wo Harry sich befunden hatte, als Dumbledore der Tod ereilt hatte, somit war eine Erklärung für sie unnötig.

„Wenn Dumbledore das gewollt hatte, sollten wir dem nicht Folge leisten? schliesslich ist er der Leiter des Ordens gewesen." Brachte Tonks vorsichtig ein.

„Ja, ich schätze wir sollten ihm da vertrauen!" liess sich die dunkele Stimme von Shacklebolt aus dem hinteren Teil des Zimmers vernehmen und auch Moody brummte zustimmend.

Lupin sah nachdenklich in die Runde. „ Vielleicht habt ihr recht. Ich werde den restlichen Orden verständigen, aber fürs erste schätze ich, dass die beiden erst mal im Hauptsitz bleiben."

Lupin sah Miss Malfoy an „Aber ihr dürft das Quartier nicht verlassen und auch mit niemanden Kontakt aufnehmen, wir werden sie wohl überwachen müssen."

Zu Harrys Überraschung lächelte Miss Malfoy, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese Frau zu so etwas fähig wäre. „Das ist kein Problem."

Harry zog es vor sich nicht weiter um die ganze Angelegenheit zu kümmern, es war schon schlimm genug, dass er wahrscheinlich die nächsten Wochen zusammen mit Malfoy in einem Haus leben musste.

Er ging an dem Zimmer vorbei, das er zuvor leergeräumt hatte, öffnete seufzend die nächste Tür und zauberte eine neue Kiste herbei um die Sachen zu verstauen. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Der große Harry Potter hat wohl seine Hauselfen nicht im Griff und muss selbst die Putze in seinem Haus spielen!"

Harry war gerade so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er zusammenzuckte als er Malfoys Stimme hörte. Er drehte sich zu dem Blonden um, der wie immer sein spöttisches Lächeln zur Schau stellte, was er immer machte, wenn er Harry aufzog, also quasi immer wenn sie miteinander redeten.  
„Was willst Du, Malfoy?" entgegnete er nur schroff und widmete sich lieber wieder dem Akten-Chaos dem er sich gerade angenommen hatte. Er hatte keine Lust, dass er sich die nächsten Wochen mit dem Slytherin herumschlagen musste.

Sekundenlang herrschte Stille.

„Danke!"

Harry drehte sich erneut dem Blonden zu „Was?" Er war sicher, dass er sich verhört haben musste. Malfoy schnaubte.

„Du hast mich sehr gut verstanden, ich werds bestimmt nicht wiederholen."

Verwirrt starrte Harry ihn an „Wofür?"

„Na, durch deinen spontanen Auftritt hast Du uns wohl ermöglicht beim Orden zu bleiben."

Harry dachte nach, er hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass Malfoy ihn fragte woher er wusste, was Dumbledore zu ihm gesagt hatte, aber er wollte den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben. Also zuckte er nur mit den Achseln „Du hättest ihnen ja auch genauso gut sagen können, was Dumbledore auf dem Turm zu dir gesagt hatte."

Der Slytherin lachte kurz auf „Als ob sie mir geglaubt hätten."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hatte sich seiner Meinung nach viel zu früh aus dem Bett schälen müssen. Auch die Dusche hatte daran nichts ändern können, dass er sich nun viel zu verschlafen auf dem Weg zum Frühstück machte.

Frühstück war die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages. Rechts von ihm saß Lupin, er unterhielt sich natürlich mit Tonks. Man konnte es doch eher als flirten bezeichnen, denn als unterhalten.  
Harry lächelte in sich hinein, er war froh, dass die beiden sich gefunden hatten, die Beziehung tat ihnen gut. Auch wenn der letzte übrig gebliebene Freund seines Vaters nun noch weniger Zeit für ihn hatte, neben den Aufgaben des Ordens.

Links von Harry saß Moody, Harry hatte den alten Zauberer trotz seiner schroffen Art wirklich gern.

Es hätte wirklich jeden Tag so sein können, wenn nicht die Malfoys am anderen Ende des Tisches saßen. Perfekt wie aus dem Ei gepellt, Miss Malfoy wie immer mit keiner emotionalen Regung im Gesicht. Keiner von beiden sprach.  
Sowieso wurden sie vom gesamten Orden strikt ignoriert.  
Sie taten Harry schon fast Leid, Malfoys Äußeres half nicht gerade dem entgegenzuwirken. Wie immer lag zwar keine Haarsträhne an der verkehrten Stelle, aber hatte er im letzten Schuljahr schon kränklich gewirkt, so sah er jetzt doch fast schon fertig aus.  
Harry war es am Abend zuvor gar nicht aufgefallen, aber die sowieso schon helle Haut des Blonden war geradezu bleich und hatte einen seltsamen pfahlen Farbton, während sich dunkele Ringe unter den Augen abzeichneten.  
Harry redete sich ein, dass Malfoy es verdiente hatte, egal was es war, was ihm so zu schaffen machte. Plötzlich hob der Slytherin den Kopf und sah zu Harry herüber. In seinen grauen Augen blitzte es belustigt auf.  
Harry war sich sicher, dass nun eine von den bekannten spitzen Bemerkungen folgen würde und wappnete sich innerlich, doch Malfoy hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und sah urplötzlich in eine andere Richtung.   
Verwirrt blinzelte Harry.  
Was war das denn nun?  
Er widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück, vielleicht traute sich Malfoy nicht etwas zu sagen während all die Ordensmitglieder anwesend waren oder er fühlte sich schuldig wegen der Sache am Vorabend.  
Allerdings bezweifelte Harry, dass der Slytherin so etwas wie Schuldgefühle überhaupt kannte.   
Er hätte aber auch nie gedacht, dass Malfoy sich jemals bei ihm bedanken würde...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach dem Frühstück sollte es direkt an den Umzug ins neue Hauptquartier gehen.  
Sie apparierten an eine Stelle im Hafen Londons, einem kleinen heruntergekommenen Industrieviertel.

Die Ordensmitglieder hielten direkt auf eine kleine, schäbige Lagerhalle zu.  
Das konnte doch nicht deren ernst sein!  
Das sollte das neue Hauptquartier sein?

Missmutig machte der Schwarzhaarige sich auf den Weg zu der Lagerhalle, der einzige Lichtblick war der angewiderte Gesichtsausdruck Malfoys, den er aus den Augenwinkeln entdeckte und die Tatsache, dass Voldemort wohl nie an so einem Ort nach dem Orden suchen würde.

Kaum hatte er jedoch die kleine Hintertür geöffnet musste er seine Meinung revidieren. Er befand sich mitten in einer riesigen Eingangshalle. Auf der rechten Seite führte eine große Treppe nach oben.  
Direkt gerade aus war eine Tür, die in eine Art Konferenzraum führte.  
Alle Ordensmitglieder hatten dort bequem Platz, aber trotz seiner Größe wirkte der Raum dennoch gemütlich.  
An ihn angeschlossen war direkt die Küche, die scheinbar fast vollmagisch war. Nur ein paar Hauselfen waren dort zu finden.  
Auf der anderen Seite des Konferenzraumes war eine weitere Tür, die in ein Wohnzimmer führte. Es ähnelte aber eher den Gemeinschaftsräumen in Hogwarts.  
In der Mitte der gegenüberliegenden Wand war ein Kamin, der den Raum in warmes Licht hüllte. Tische waren verteilt umgeben von Sesseln und Stühlen. In der rechten Ecke war ein Billardtisch aufgestellt.

Harry entschloss sich nach oben zu gehen und sich eines der Schlafzimmer auszusuchen.  
Er wählte das letzte Zimmer des Ganges.  
Das Zimmer hatte auf der rechten Seite ein großes Bett mit einem Himmel, wie er es aus Hogwarts kannte.  
Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite war ein Schrank, daneben eine Tür, die direkt zu einem Badezimmer führte.  
Das wichtigste war aber das Fenster an der Wand gegenüber der Eingangstür. Es war groß und eröffnete einen natürlich magischen Blick auf einen Garten, den man eigentlich schon als Park bezeichnen konnte. Im hinteren Teil konnte man einen See glitzern sehen.  
Harry wünschte sich bei diesem Anblick wirklich dorthin gehen zu können.  
Vor dem Fenster war eine ausladende Fensterbank, die er schon jetzt liebte.

Zuerst zauberte Harry Hedwigs Käfig herbei. Die Eule hatte er am Abend zuvor fliegen lassen, sie würde von allein hier herfinden.

Er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und starrte in den Himmel.


	2. Ein kluger Zug?

isclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J K Rowling, nicht mir und ich verdien auch kein Geld damit (wer mir hierfür Geld geben würde, der muß ja noch verrückter sein als ich)

Warning: Slash (male x male relationship, don´t like don´t read), spielt nach Band 6, also spoiler für alle bisher erschienen Bände

Pairing: Draco x Harry und am Rande Hermine x Ron (wahrscheinlich, bin noch nicht sicher)

Anmerkung: Hab mich ja gefreut, dass wirlich Leute meine Geschichte lesen! Habt mich glücklich gemacht und deshalb gibts auch schon jatzt das nächste Pitel!

Danke für die Reviews an: zissy, Draco-1993 und LadyMariann. Ihr seid wirklich lieb, euch alle knuddl

Kapitel 2: Ein kluger Zug?

Drei verdammte Tage saß er nun hier und hatte nicht das Gefühl ein Stück weiter gekommen zu sein.

Wie zum Teufel sollte er die Horcruxe finden, wenn er nicht wusste wie er danach suchen sollte?

Harry ging zum Fenster und blickte in den Garten.

Er hatte sich vorher gar nicht die Gedanken dazu gemacht, wie schwer es werden würde.

Jede einzelne Erinnerung, die er mit Dumbledore gesehen hatte war er nochmals durchgegangen, hatte auf jede Kleinigkkeit geachtet, die Riddle gesagt hatte. Er blätterte in den Notizen.

Dabei versuchte er immer daran zu denken, was für eine Person Riddle war. Dass seine Horcruxe eine Art Trophäen darstellten und dass er sie an einem für ihn bedeutungsvollen Ort hinterlassen würde.

Nur ein paar Orte waren ihm eingefallen, das Waisenhaus zum Beispiel oder Hogwarts, allerdings würde es so gut wie unmöglich sein, einen Horcrux an diesen Orten zu finden, wenn man einfach kopflos drauflossuchte.

Wie hatte Dumbledore bloß diesen Horcrux in der Höhle finden können? Harry wäre wahrscheinlich kaum weiter als bis zum ersten Raum gelangt.

Resignaton hatte ihn gepackt.

Der andere Hinweis war dieser Suspekte R.A.B..

Harry hatte alle Bücher die er finden konnte nach ihm durchsucht. Fehlanzeige.

Alle dessen Initialen passten hatte er früher oder später verworfen.

Dieser Zauberer war einer seiner wenigen Anhaltspunkte und es zerfraß ihn innerlich, dass er nichts finden konnte.

Mit etwas Glück konnte er ihn noch ausfindig machen. Vielleicht hatte er nicht nur den einen Horcrux gefunden sondern auch noch weitere und hatte sie schon zerstört?

Hatte Harry jedoch Pech, so konnte dieser Zauberer auch schon längst gestorben sein.

Zum hundertsten mal ging er alles durch, was er hatte.

Ein Horcrux war das Medaillon von Slytherin, es war in der Höhle gewesen, bis R.A.B. es entfernt hatte, ob es noch existierte oder schon zerstört worden war wusste er nicht.

Der zweite Horcrux war der Ring der Gaunts, versteckt in dem Eltwernhaus von Riddles Mutter. Zerstört.

Der dritte Horcrux, ebenfalls zerstört, das Tagebuch Riddles. Versteckt bei den Malfoys. Harry stutzte.

Warum war ein Horcrux bei den Malfoys gewesen, warum war dies ein bedeutungsvoller Ort für Voldemort gewesen.

Noch dazu schien Lucius Malfoy nicht gewusst zu haben, was für einen Gegenstand er dort gehabt hatte, schließlich hatte er ihn einfach aus der Hand gegeben.

Harry setzte sich auf die Fensterbank.

Die Malfoys waren von Anbeginn Diener des dunklen Lords gewesen. Vielleicht wussten sie mehr als sie sagten bzw. selbst dachten.

Harrys Gedanken wanderten da gerade zu einen bestimmten Malfoy, vielleicht sollte er ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen und ihn ein bisschen ausquetschen?

Vielleicht konnte ihm Malfoy auch in der Sache R.A.B. weiterhelfen. Er kannte sich deutlich mehr in der Zaubererwelt aus und vor allem mit denen die im Kreise Voldemorts dienten. Harry war schon zu der Überlegung gekommen, dass es sich um einen Todesser handeln könnte.

Wer sonst sollte auf die Idee mit den Horcruxen kommen?

Ein Todesser, der die Reihen des Lords verlassen wollte oder noch immer will.

In diesem Fall gab es für den Zauberer nur zwei Möglichkeiten entweder er würde Voldemort vernichten oder er würde selbst sterben.

In Harrys Ohren klang das logisch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er trat von einem Bein auf das andere, während er das Schachbrett fest umklammert hielt und die Tür anstarrte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Malfoy selbst ein Schachspiel, aber er hatte etwas gebraucht woran er sich festhalten konnte.

Ob das ganze eine so gute Idee war? Er kam sich selten dämlich vor. Das ganze kam ja schon beinahe einer Verzweifelungstat gleich.

Er wusste überhaupt nicht wie er die Informationen aus Malfoy heraus bekommen sollte.

Harry gab sich innerlich einen Ruck, mehr als schief gehen konnte es nicht und hier vor der Tür rumzustehen brachte ihn nun überhaupt nicht weiter.

Langsam erhob er seine Hand und klopfte.

Keine Antwort, schon fast erleichtert wollte Harry sich auf den Weg zurück machen, als er sich umdrehte und direkt vor dem Gesuchten stand.

„Malfoy...!" Sagte er verdattert und machte einen Schritt rückwärts.

Der Blonde sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Was willst du hier, Potter?... Kannst wohl ohne meine atemberaubende Präsenz nicht auskommen. Naja, so wie du mich auch immer anstarrst!" Sein Mundwinkel umspielte das bekannte Lächeln.

Harry spürte Wut in sich aufkommen. Einen Moment wünschte er sich Malfoy dorthin zu schicken wo der Pfeffer wächst. Doch er nahm sich zusammen,

„Du solltest endlich lernen deine perfide Fantasie von der Realität zu unterscheiden, so toll bist du nun wirklich nicht, dass man dich anstarren müsste, mal abgesehen davon, dass es vielleicht deine eigene Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist... „

Es brachte wohl nichts sich weiter zu streiten, wenn Harry sein Ziel erreichen wollte.

„Ich dachte nur, dass du vielleicht Lust auf eine Partie Schach hast." Harry hielt demonstrativ das Brett in die Höhe.

„Schach?" fragte Malfoy tonlos und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Harry verdrehte die Augen „Ja, Schach... weißt du das Spiel, wo man verschiedene schwarze und weiße Figuren hat, die man möglichst taktisch klug ..."

„Ich weiß was Schach ist!" Malfoy öffnete die Tür mit einem Ruck und schritt in das Zimmer, Harry folgte ihm etwas zögerlich. Er deutete die Antwort des Blonden als Zustimmung.

Das Zimmer war ähnlich aufgeteilt und ausgestattet, wie sein eigenes. Nur der Kleiderschrank schien etwas größer zu sein und wo bei ihm die Farbe rot vorherrschte, war hier grün allgegenwärtig. Insgesamt jedoch wirkte alles etwas düsterer. Wie man es bei einem Slytherin halt erwartete. Harry fragte sich, ob das Haus die Zimmer ihren jeweiligen Besitzern anpasste.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie hatten sich entschlossen ihr Spiel in das großzügige Wohnzimmer im Erdgeschoss zu verlegen.Harry stellte das Brett auf einen der kleineren Tische am Rand, während Malfoy sich auf einen der Sessel fallen ließ.

„Warum meinst du ich nehme die weißen Figuren?" Malfoy funkelte Harry fast ärgerlich an, als dieser die Figuren mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs aufgestellt hatte.

Harry zuckte die Achslen „Keine Ahnung... ich hab nicht darauf geachtet." Er drehte das Brett so, dass nun die schwarzen Figuren auf Malfoys Seite waren.

Er fragte sich zwar, warum der Blonde darauf bestanden hatte, wollte aber lieber keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen.

Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden Rivalen aus nur unterbrochen durch die Befehle, die die Figuren des Spiels bereitwillig ausführten.

Harry fragte sich, wie er das Thema auf Voldemort und die Horcruxe lenken konnte, wenn sie kein Wort sprachen, er seufzte innerlich.

Malfoy stellte sich als beinahe ebenso geschickt im Zauberschach heraus, wie Ron. „Dame auf E7" Die schwarze Dame folgte dem Befehl und zerschmetterte ohne größere Anstrengungen Harrys Springer.

„Warum hast du es getan" die Worte waren einfach aus Harrys Mund gefallen ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein.

„Weißt du Ziel des Spiels ist es seine Figuren möglichst taktisch klug..."

Malfoy grinste als Harry ihn unterbrach „Das meine ich nicht..." er zögerte, gab sich aber innerlich einen Ruck, „ich meine dass du Todesser geworden bist."

Es war seltsam zu sehen, wie alle Emotionen aus Malfoys Gesicht entwichen, nicht, dass er jemals viele nach außen gezeigt hätte, aber sein Gesicht war nun eine einzige gefühllose Maske, Harry erschauerte innerlich.

„Ich beantworte dir deine Fragen, wenn du mir meine beantwortest!" Harry starrte den Blonden an, eigentlich nur ein fairer Deal.

Der Gryffindor nickte langsam. „Also warum...?" wiederholte er.

„Warum bist du der große Held, der den dunklen Lord bekämpft?"

Harry sah Malfoy noch immer an, er wünschte sich was anderes sagen zu können, „weil alle es von mir erwarten."

Malfoy lächelte überheblich.

Harry dachte nach „Du willst damit sagen, dass du nicht freiwillig einer von Voldemorts Anhängern geworden bist?" fragte er nachdenklich.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich jemals eine Wahl hatte, ich hätte alles verloren hätte ich es nicht"

Harry fragte sich, wie ähnlich ihrer beider Schicksal wohl war, so hatte er selbst wohl auch nie eine Wahl gehabt, jedoch war er davon überzeugt, dass er das richtige tat. Irgendjemand musste es schließlich.

Er sah seinen Gegenüber forschend an. „Glaubst du daran, dass Voldemort das richtige tut?"

Er fixierte Malfoy, als dieser mit den Schultern zuckte „ Ja, seine Ziele sind die richtigen, nur der Weg nicht"

Harry wurde schlecht, „Die Reinblütigkeit?" Diese Überheblichkeit gegenüber den Muggelgeborenen hatte der Gryffindor schon immer gehasst.

„Ja" sagte Malfoy schlicht. Harry verstand es nicht „Was ist an reinblütigen Zauberern so viel besser als an Muggelstämmigen?"

„Hast du dich jemals gefragt, warum die gesamte Zaubererwelt geheim gehalten wird? warum wir uns verstecken müssen? Die Muggel haben Angst vor Sachen, die sie nicht kennen. Unsere Fähigkeiten werden automatisch als Bedrohung angesehen, weil wir ihnen überlegen sind.

Ein Zusammenleben ist nicht möglich, oder hast du Lust auf eine erneute Hexenverfolgung? Die Muggelgeborenen sind augenscheinlich nicht schlechter, zumindest was ihre Fähigkeiten angeht, aber sie erhöhen die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden, schließlich leben sie in Umgebung von Muggeln, die von uns erfahren." Malfoy hatte während ser gesamten Zeit, die er gesprochen hatte seinen Blick nicht vom Spielfeld gehoben.

Harry musste an die Dursleys denken, die alles was mit Zauberei zu tun hatte zu verdrängen suchten. Sie waren wohl eines der besten Beispiele dafür, was Malfoy gerade gesagt hatte. „Aber ist es nicht unfair den Muggelgeborenen gegenüber ihnen ihre Kräfte vorzuenthalten und ihnen die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, sie zu auszuleben?"

In Malfoys Augen glitzerte es belustigt, als er nun doch aufsah „Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, Potter, das Leben ist nicht fair. Außerdem war ich noch nicht fertig.

Die Schlammblüter verwässern unsere Gene. Sie haben zwar aus einer Laune der Natur heraus genau dieselben Fähigkeiten wie wir, allerdings tragen sie noch immer die Gene ihrer Muggeleltern. Die Anzahl der Zauberer ist gegenüber der Anzahl der Muggel verschwindend gering, bei einer Vermischung würden unsere Fähigkeiten einfach irgendwann untergehen."

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sich Harry niemals mit dieser Sicht der Dinge auseinandergesetzt, sie war zu rational für sein eher emotionales Denken und auch jetzt konnte er sich nicht damit anfreunden, obwohl er sie wohl verstand. Er realisierte, dass jeder für sein Handeln einen Grund hatte, dennoch glaubte er nicht, dass Voldemorts Gründe denen, die Malfoy ihm gesagt hatte entsprachen.

Harry sah zu wie er aus einem glücklichen Zufall heraus eine Figur Malfoys zerstören liess, aber wahrscheinlich war es eine Falle gewesen die er nicht erkannt hatte.

„Jetzt solltest du mir wohl auch mal ein paar Fragen beantworten." Der Slytherin funkelte ihn an.

Harry fing an sich erst recht in seiner Haut unwohl zu fühlen.

„Woher wusstest du, was Dumbledore auf dem Turm zu mir gesagt hat?" Malfoy ließ den Gryffindor nicht aus den Augen.

Harry hatte wohl keine andere Wahl, als es zu erzählen, schließlich hatte er dem zugestimmt, er hoffte nur inständig, dass Malfoy nicht fragen würde, warum er dort gewesen war.

„Ich bin dort gewesen..."

Harry konnte die Verwirrung in den Augen des Blonden lesen. „Du konntest mich nicht sehen, ich war unter einem Tarnumhang versteckt."

Die Verwirrung schlug um in Verärgerung, Harry wusste nicht genau was Malfoy so verärgerte also fuhr er einfach fort.

„Ich konnte nichts tun, Dumbledore hat mich mit einem Lähmzauber belegt." Die Erinnerung ließ eine Art der Verbitterung in Harry aufsteigen. Hilflosigkeit war eines der Dinge, die er am meisten hasste. Harry hatte sich niemals hilfloser als damals auf dem Turm gefühlt.

„Warum sollte er das getan haben?" Noch immer sah Malfoy misstrauisch aus.

Harry zuckte die Schultern „ Woher soll ich das wissen? Vielleicht wollte er nicht, dass ich in die ganze Sache verwickelt werde." Seine eigene Stimme hörte sich unnatürlich und etwas zu schrill an.

Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten aus. Jeder Hang seinen Gedanken nach.

„Ich hätte ihn umbringen sollen..."

Harry erhob mit einem Ruck den Kopf „Du hast es aber nicht gekonnt!"

Malfoy schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, dass er seinen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Er sah ärgerlich zu Harry „Es hätte aber ne Menge ärger erspart."

Harry verstand nicht, wie man so einfach einen Mord abtun konnte. Jedoch war er sich sicher, dass es besser für ihn war nicht weiter nachzufragen.

„Warum hat Voldemort ausgerechnet Dir den Auftrag gegeben?" er tat es dennoch und erwartete, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde, umso überraschter war er als Malfoy dennoch antwortete.

„Er wollte meinen Vater bestrafen. Er hat in der Sache mit der Prophezeiung versagt, aber er sitzt sicher in Askaban. Der dunkele Lord hat gedroht mich und meine Mutter umzubringen falls ich versage. Er hat nie damit gerechnet, dass ich den Auftrag ausführen könnte, er hat nur einen Vorwand gebraucht um seine Drohung wahr zu machen."

Harry erschauerte über die Kaltblütigkeit Voldemorts und auch über die emotionslose Stimme mit der Malfoy über sein eigenes Schicksal redete. Es schockierte ihn, dass die Sache mit der Prophezeiung Auslöser gewesen war.

Als ob er Harrys Gedanken gelesen hätte zischte er plötzlich verächtlich „Was zum Teufel will er mit dieser dusseligen Prophezeiung?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich „Sie sagt etwas über ihn ...und mich..."

Malfoy sah Harry alarmiert an? „Du weißt was sie besagt?"

Harry nickte nur.

„Vergiss sie! Prophezeiungen erfüllen sich nur dann, wenn die Beteiligten an sie glauben."

Harry fragte sich, ob es stimmte was Malfoy ihm erzählte. Dumbeldore hatte nur am Rande erwähnt, dass nicht alle Prophezeiungen zutrafen.

„Schach matt" Malfoy grinste selbstsicher, als Harrys König zerstört wurde. Der Gryffindor hatte wohl keine Chance gehabt.

„Du bist ein miserabler Schachspieler, Potter!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „Jeder hat seine Qualitäten, dafür bin ich der bessere Sucher."

„Besser? Das ich nicht lache! Du hattest Glück, sonst nichts!"

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schaute auf die Uhr „5 Siege in Folge ist in meinen Augen kein Glück!"

Es war Zeit fürs Essen, somit erhoben sich die beiden Rivalen.

„Es waren nur 4 Siege letztes Jahr habe ich nicht gespielt! Siehst du da hattest du auch Glück!"

„Nein, da hatte ich Pech, dein Ersatzspieler hatte sich scheinbar nicht in die Mannschaft eingekauft."

In Malfoys Augen blitzte es ärgerlich, als sie in Richtung Konferenzraum gingen. Harry war bewusst, dass er gelogen hatte, denn Malfoy war wohl nach ihm selbst der beste Sucher der Schule gewesen, jedoch würde er das niemals zugeben.


	3. Die Kugeln beginnen zu rollen

Es hat diesmal etwas länger gedauert. Liegt daran, dass ich den gesamten Plot umgeschmissen hab und alle fertigen Kapitel nochmals überarbeitet habe. An den ersten beiden Chaps hat sich aber nichts geändert.

In Moment passiert ja eh noch nichts wirklich Spannendes, aber das kommt noch. Das versprech ich euch.

Diesmal vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews an angellike und zissy!

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim nächsten Chap!

* * *

Kapitel 3: Die Kugeln beginnen zu rollen 

Er hatte nicht wirklich herausgefunden, was er eigentlich hatte wissen wollen. Malfoys Worte hatten ihn dennoch zum nachdenken gebracht.

Es gab wohl von allen Dingen, auch wenn sie noch so klar schienen verschiedene Ansichtweisen.

Harry versuchte sich noch mal auf seine eigentliche Aufgabe zu konzentrieren: die Horcruxe. Vergeblich.

Er ging zum Fenster blickte auf den Garten hinab.

Es brachte nichts, auch wenn ihn das gestern einiges an Überwindung gekostet hatte, würde er wohl noch mal mit Malfoy sprechen müssen.

Wenn er sich die ganze Sache genauer überlegte, war es auch gar nicht so schlimm gewesen.

Er hoffte nur, dass er nicht seine Zeit verplemperte.

Wie sollte er das ganze nur wieder anstellen, ohne dass es auffällig war? Wahrscheinlich war es schon zuvor auffällig gewesen. Schließlich wäre er nicht im Leben auf die Idee gekommen mit Malfoy eine Partie Schach zu spielen, wenn es dafür nicht einen triftigen Grund gegeben hätte.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach auf eine passende Gelegenheit warten?

Harry verließ sein Zimmer. Schließlich brachte es ihm noch weniger im Zimmer zu hocken und Däumchen zu drehen. Vielleicht würde er einen der Ordensmitglieder treffen und herausfinden, was diese mittlerweile so erfahren hatten.

Der Konferenzraum war es gähnend leer und auch der Gemeinschaftsraum sah nicht vielversprechender aus.

Wahrscheinlich waren alle bei der Arbeit, schließlich war es früher Nachmittag.

Harry wollte die Tür schließen, als er eine Silberblonde Person aus den Augenwinkel entdeckte. Einige Sekunden sah er in die Richtung von Malfoy der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und den Billardtisch ansah.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, er hatte ja eine Gelegenheit haben wollen. So schnell hatte er aber nicht damit gerechnet.

„Hast du noch nie einen Billiardtisch gesehen, Malfoy oder was ist so äußerst besonderes an ihm, dass du ihn die ganze Zeit anstarrst?"

Der Angesprochene drehte den Kopf in Harrys Richtung „Nein; wozu ist der gut?"

Hatte Malfoy gerade zugegeben, dass er wirklich noch nie einen Billardtisch gesehen hatte?

Harry durchquerte den Raum bis er neben Malfoy stand. „Man spielt Billard, was sonst?"

„Danke für die Aufklärung, du Genie, darauf wär ich nie gekommen!" Malfoy verdrehte die Augen.

Harry war immer noch perplex, scheinbar war Billard kein Spiel, was man unter Zauberern spielte. Warum stand der Tisch aber dennoch hier im Gemeinschaftsraum?

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es nur ein reines Muggelspiel ist, schließlich gibt es auch Schach in beiden Varianten." Sagte er deswegen achselzuckend.

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue „Muggel spielen Schach? Wie denn ohne Magie?"

Harry lächelte, manchmal kam es ihm vor, als wären Zauberer völlig aufgeschmissen ohne ihren Zauberstab. „Man setzt die Figuren manuell und nimmt sie vom Spielbrett statt sie zerstören zu lassen."

Malfoy schien nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Idee. „Wenn du willst erklär ich dir, wie Billard funktioniert." Bot Harry ihm an.

Auch von dieser Idee schien der Slytherin nicht wirklich begeistert zu sein, zu Harrys Überraschung willigte er aber dennoch ein.

Wahrscheinlich war ihm langweilig, schließlich durfte er keinen Schritt aus dem Haus tun.

Harry sammelte die Kugeln ein und bildete das typische Dreieck mit ihnen in der Mitte des Tisches.

„Ziel des Spieles ist es die Kugeln in die Löcher am Rand des Tisches zu spielen." Die Kugeln flogen auseinander und schossen in die Taschen.

„So in etwa? Nicht besonders schwer!" Harry hatte gar nicht gesehen, dass Malfoy seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte und wusste, dass er es nur getan hatte um Harry eins auszuwischen.

Er beließ es bei einem bösen Blick und legte die Kugeln alle erneut auf den Tisch. „Das nächste mal nehmen wir einen etwas anderen Zauberstab." Harry deutete auf die Queue, die an der Wand hingen. Malfoy begutachtete sie.

Nachdem der Gryffindor die Kugeln neu geordnet hatte, nahm er sich selbst einen der Queue und begann das Spiel zu erklären während er es demonstrierte.

Das erste Spiel hatte Harry ohne Probleme gewonnen, jedoch hatte er mit ansehen müssen, wie Malfoy mit jedem Spielzug besser geworden war.

Der Slytherin hatte natürlich sofort eine Revanche gefordert. So waren sie nun beim zweiten Spiel, Harry beugte sich über den Tisch und visierte die weiße Kugel an.

„Wieviele Mädchen hast du schon geküsst?"

Harry hatte sich nicht aus der Ruhr bringen lassen wollen, jetzt zögerte er den Stoß dennoch hinaus. Wie kam Malfoy denn jetzt auf diese dämliche Frage?

„Was soll diese Frage?" ärgerlich sah er kurz zu dem Angesprochenem hoch.

„Ich dachte nur, wir führen das Frage-Antwort-Spiel von gestern fort und heute bin ich wohl an der Reihe das Thema auszuwählen." Harry versenkte eine der Kugeln und war weiterhin an der Reihe.

„Also?" hakte der Blonde noch mal nach.

Harry verdrehte die Augen, also darüber wollte er nun schon gar nicht reden „2" sagte er lahm und sah den Slytherin grinsen, was zur Folge hatte, dass ihm, zu seinem eigenen missfallen, Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Was, der große Held Hogwarts hat gerade mal 2 Mädchen herumgekriegt?" sagte Malfoy immer noch überheblich grinsend.

Harry fiel es schwerer sich weiterhin auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren, das überhebliche Getue seines Gegenübers machte ihn wütend. „Ich hatte andere Dinge zu tun, den Stein der Weisen finden, einen Basilisken umbringen, das trimagische Turnier überstehen..."

„Schon verstanden, also wer wars?"

Diskutierte er gerade wirklich mit Malfoy sein zugegebenermaßen spärliches Liebesleben? „In der 5 Cho Chang."

„Chang aus Ravenclaw? Nicht schlecht!"

Harry erinnerte sich an den Tag im Raum der Wünsche und verzog das Gesicht „Es war eine Katastrophe, sie hat geheult."

Malfoy lachte auf „Bist du ein so schlechter Küsser, Potter?"

Harry fragte sich, ob es so gut gewesen war, den Deal eingegangen zu sein, er gab Malfoy nur Futter mit dem er ihn aufziehen konnte. „Das musst du schon sie fragen, sie müsste allerdings eine sehr gut Hellseherin gewesen sein, sie heulte schon vor unserem Kuss." Und warum zum Teufel, hatte er das Gefühl sich rechtfertigen zu müssen?

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn „Sie hat nur jemanden gesucht bei dem sie sich ausheulen konnte, erdenklich schlecht, dass sie ausgerechnet bei dir gelandet ist. Jemand weniger Involviertes wäre wohl besser gewesen."

Harry sah etwas überrascht auf, hatte Malfoy gerade quasi Chos Verhalten gerechtfertigt und dabei Harrys Partei ergriffen? Er wusste allerdings nicht, wie er Malfoy einschätzen sollte, also überging er die Bemerkung.

„Das zweite Mädchen war Ginny letztes Jahr."

„Stimmt, die kleine Weasley, das war ja unmöglich nicht mitzubekommen, war ja Thema in der ganzen Schule."

War es das? Harry hatte davon nicht viel mitbekommen, vielleicht war er es einfach schon zu sehr gewohnt, dass andere über ihn redeten.

„Sie scheint an einem kleinen Helferkomplex zu leiden. Sicherlich noch Nachwirkungen der Rettungsaktion unseres großen Helden in der 2." Malfoy hob abwertend die Augenbrauen „Allerdings ist sie für eine Weasley durchaus süß, ich hätte so ein Angebot auch nicht ausgeschlagen."

Harry wurde ärgerlich, das hörte sich an, als wäre sie nur fürs Bett gut „Hör auf so über sie zu reden!"

In Malfoys Augen glitzerte es belustigt „Bist du noch mit ihr zusammen?"

Der Gedanke an Ginny verwirrte Harry, es war schön mit ihr gewesen, doch jetzt wo sie nicht mehr da war, vermisste er sie auch nicht. Er fühlte sich fast wie ein Verräter.

„Nein, ...ich hielt es für besser Schluß zu machen." Sagte er nachdenklich.

„Und ich dachte schon sie hätte dich sitzen lassen, nachdem sie gemerkt hat, was für ein miserabler Küsser du bist."

Harry warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. So langsam reichte es ihm.

Aber der Slytherin wäre wohl kein Slytherin, wenn er nicht noch einen drauf setzen würde. „Wenn es schon am Küssen gescheitert ist brauche ich wohl nicht nach Sex zu fragen."

Harry versemmelte augenblicklich seinen nächsten Stoß und ärgerte sich über seine eigene Reaktion. Er konnte Genugtuung in Malfoys Augen lesen. „Warum zum Teufel willst du das alles wissen?"

Der Blonde verdrehte die Augen „Keine Ahnung, Neugier, vielleicht. Redet ihr bei euch im Haus der Mutigen und Helden nicht über solche Dinge?"

Harry setzte sich auf einen der Stühle während Malfoy seinen Queue nahm.

Er hatte wirklich selten mit Ron und Hermine über solche Dinge geredet, allerdings wäre es ihm auch seltsam vorgekommen, falls er und Ginny zu mehr Zeit gehabt hätten, mit Ron darüber zu reden, schließlich war er ihr größerer Bruder.

Er sah zu wie Malfoy sich über den Tisch beugte. Es war erstaunlich, wie elegant der Blonde selbst bei so ein Spiel wie Billard aussah. Seine Haare fielen wie ein Vorhang sein Gesicht hinab.

„Ihr seid schon irgendwie ein Klüngelverein dort in Gryffindor, du und die kleine Weasley. Der andere Weasley mit Granger... ihr solltet öfter in fremden Gewässern fischen, kann äußerst interessant sein."

Harry sah den Blonden überrascht an „Ron und Hermine sind nicht zusammen."

„Haben die es immer noch nicht geschafft?" Malfoy versenkte gerade seine erste Kugel.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es sogar Außenstehenden auffällt." Sagte Harry, der selbst manchmal zuviel hatte vom ständigen hin und her seiner Freunde, zudem war er froh, dass das Gespräch jetzt von ihm selbst abgelenkt wurde, auch wenn nun seine besten Freunde im Mittelpunkt standen.

„So wie die sich gegenseitig angiften merkt das auch ein Blinder mit nem Krückstock."

Harry grinste „Wenn man davon ausginge könnte man auch meinen, wir hätten was zusammen."

Malfoy lächelte anzüglich zu ihm hoch. „War das ein Angebot, Potter?"

Harry lachte auf „Nein, danke, ich steh normalerweise nicht auf Jungs.

Aber von wegen Klüngelverein," Harry dachte an die Sache, die er am Anfang des 6. Schuljahres im Zug gesehen hatte „Du hast doch sicher auch was mit Pansy?"

Malfoy machte einen nächsten Stoß und versenkte die ausgewählte Kugel. „Ja, wir hatten was zusammen in der 4" sagte er währende er die nächste Kugel aussuchte. „Aber es ist besser so wie es jetzt ist."

„Und _was_ ist es jetzt?."

„Freundschaft" sagte der Blonde mit einem Ton der Selbstverständlichkeit.

Harry sah seinen Gegenüber forschend an, seiner Meinung nach waren Slytherins wohl kaum in der Lage Freundschaften auszubilden „Es kam mir nie so vor, als wenn sie wirklich deine Freunde seien."

Malfoys Augen blitzten ärgerlich als er zu Harry sah „Nur weil man etwas nicht öffentlich zur Schau stellt, ist noch lange nicht gesagt, dass es nicht vorhanden ist!"

„Du willst mir aber jetzt nicht erzählen, dass Crabbe und Goyle auch deine Freunde sind?"

„Sie tun was ich sage, sie sind praktisch!"

„Das ist keine Freundschaft!" Malfoy hatte wohl eine etwas verdrehte Vorstellung von Freundschaft, stellte Harry zufrieden fest.

„In gewisser Weise sind wir Freunde. Ich kenne beide schon ewig." Er zögerte „Sagen wir ich war kein besonders beliebtes Kind, ich hab die anderen wohl zu viel schikaniert."

"Oh, kaum zu glauben, der heute so nette und zuvorkommende Draco Malfoy hat andere Kinder gehänselt!"

Malfoy ließ sich nicht von Harrys Einwurf irritieren. „Crabbe und Goyle waren Außenseiter, aber mir war das egal, ich hab sie behandelt wie all die anderen auch. Seitdem werd ich sie nicht mehr los. Gerade weil ich sie nicht gesondert behandelt habe. Ich habe sie akzeptiert und sie mich. Natürlich zieht jeder seinen Vorteil aus der Sache. Aber das ist normal, bei euch würde man es wohl ein Geben und Nehmen nennen."

„Deinen Vorteil sehe ich, sie spielen für dich die Handlanger, aber was haben sie davon?"

„Was meinst du, wie sie die ganzen Jahre durch die Prüfungen gekommen sind?" Malfoy stieß die nächste Kugel in eines der Löcher.

Harry schaute seinem Gegenüber dabei zu, wie er immer besser wurde. Das war wohl die Art Freundschaft, die zu einem Slytherin passte, aber letztendlich beruhte jede Freundschaft wohl wirklich darauf, dass man etwas gab und etwas zurückbekam

tbc

Und wie immer, je mehr Reviews es gibt, desto schneller kommt das nächste Pitel. Nyahahahaha - Spaß am erpressen hat.


	4. Über den Rand

Da bin ich mal wieder mit einem neuen Pitel.

Naja, ich bin nicht ganz zufrieden mit diesem Chap, hab es ein paar mal überarbeitet, aber irgendwie gefällts mir noch immer nicht so richtig, aber lest selbst!

Ganz lieben Dank an meine Reviewer angellike und Schreggi!

Kapitel 4: Über den Rand

Er war etwas zu früh. Scheinbar waren er und Malfoy zu einem stummen Einverständnis gekommen und hatten sich die letzten Tage immer um dieselbe Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen. Viel eher war es wohl in eine Art Konkurrenzkampf ausgeartet. Wer würde den Fragen des anderen eher aus dem Weg gehen?

Harry sah aus dem Fenster. Die letzten Tage hatte es in strömen geregnet, jetzt aber hatte es aufgehört und die Sonne färbte den Garten golden.

Er hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Wie vermutet war es Malfoy, er wusste es ohne sich umzudrehen und nachzusehen. Der Hinzugekommene stellte sich hinter den Gryffindor. Harry konnte sehen, wie sich ihre beiden Gesichter, wie ein Schatten im Fenster spiegelten.

„Ist der Garten so faszinierend?"

„Er ist toll, ich wünschte man könnte hinausgehen." Harry hatte es langsam satt, ständig in diesem Haus, wie groß es auch sein mochte, zu hocken. Er konnte beinahe schon nachfühlen, wie Sirius sich damals gefühlt hatte.

„Einfach die Tür öffnen und einen Schritt vor den anderen setzen." Malfoy hinderte Harry daran seine müßigen Gedankengänge weiterzuverfolgen.

Er drehte sich seinem Gegenüber zu. „Ich dachte er sei nur magisch."

Malfoy lächelte überheblich, schließlich konnte er seine Überlegenheit demonstrieren, die ihm sein Wissen gab. „Natürlich ist er magisch, Du vieräugiges Genie, wie das ganze Haus magisch ist."

Harry hatte gelernt Malfoys spitze Bemerkungen zu übergehen, sie gehörten einfach zu seiner Art. „Aber wir sind hier nur in einer Lagerhalle..." sagte er noch, wusste aber schon längst, dass Malfoy Recht hatte.

Dieser hatte sich gerade umgedreht und ging quer durch den Raum. Harry folgte ihm. „Wenn Du ein guter Zauberer bist, dann kannst du ganz Hogwarts in ein Schneckenhaus quetschen."

Sie hatten eine Nische im hinteren Teil des Raumes erreicht, der Harry noch nie Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Nie hatte er gedacht, dass sich hinter dem Mauervorsprung eine Tür versteckt wäre.

Als er die ersten Schritte nach draußen setzte fühlte er sich, wie ein Gefangener der nach langer Zeit wieder in die Freiheit entlassen wurde. Er atmete die frische Luft ein und konnte kaum glauben, dass sie sich noch mitten in London befanden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie waren einmal quer durch den gesamten Garten um den Teich herum gegangen. Hatten sich kaum unterhalten.

Harry schaute in das Wasser und konnte dort eine Reihe Fische schwimmen sehen.

„Ich liebe Magie." Staunte er mehr zu sich selbst. Ob Malfoy die Worte verstanden hatte wusste er nicht, der ging derweil weiter in Richtung einer Baumgruppe.

Harry beugte sich zum Teich hinunter und hielt die Hand in das kühle Nass. Die Fische schwammen neugierig auf das unbekannte Objekt zu und prüften es auf Fressbarkeit.

Als das Wasser vor Harry schon beinahe von den glitzernden Körpern brodelte, zog er die Hand weg, die Tiere stoben erschrocken auseinander.

Malfoy hatte sich auf den Rasen gesetzt mit dem Rücken an eine Kastanie gelehnt. Harry ließ sich neben ihn ins Gras sinken und lehnte sich ebenfalls an den starken Stamm des Baumes.

Ihre Schultern berührten sich. Harry fand, dass es ein seltsames Gefühl war.

„Sind wir eigentlich Freunde?"

Harry wusste nicht warum er diese Frage stellte.

Dracos Blick auf den Teich gerichtet.

„Also ich habe einen Vorteil..." Er sah zu Harry. Dieser versuchte in den Gesichtszügen des Slytherins zu lesen, doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war für den Gryffindor nicht zu deuten.

„Ich auch." Sagte der Schwarzhaarige, wusste das es so war „Welcher ist deiner?"

Der Blonde richtete seinen Blick wieder in die Ferne, es verstrichen einige Sekunden. „...Mir ist nicht so langweilig hier im Exil."

Harry hatte das Gefühl gehabt sein Gegenüber hatte etwas anderes sagen wollen. Forschend sah er ihn an. Wartete auf eine weitere Erklärung.

„Was ist dein Vorteil?" Statt einer wirklichen Antwort, bekam er also eine Gegenfrage.

Harry hatte aber gar nicht vor, Draco etwas zu verraten, was er selbst nicht preisgab.

„Das ist ein Gehimnis!" Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Gryffindors.

„Du brichst dein Wort!"

„Ich habe Dir nie eines gegeben, du hast es nur so aufgefasst ."

Draco verschränkte die Arme hinter seinen Kopf, löste so den losen Kontakt, den ihre Schultern zueinander gehabt hatten. Harry fühlte deswegen ein leichtes Bedauern in sich aufsteigen.

„Manchmal würdest du einem Slytherin alle Ehre machen!"

„War das ein Kompliment?" Harry wunderte sich, wie sehr sich ihr Umgang mittlerweile verändert hatte, man konnte das ganze mittlerweile als freundliches ärgern deuten.

„Das kommt darauf an, aus welcher Sicht man es betrachtet!"

Stille breitete sich zwischen den ehemaligen Kontrahenten aus.

Harry dachte daran, wie ihn der sprechende Hut nach Slytherin hatte stecken wollen.

„Draco, bist du glücklich nach Slytherin gekommen zu sein?"

Der Blonde zog aufgrund der persönlichen Anrede eine Augenbraue hoch, ging darauf aber nicht weiter ein.

Harry dachte schon er bekäme gar keine Antwort, als er dann doch die nachdenkliche Stimme des Slytherins vernahm.

„Ja, ich denke schon. ich habe dort Freunde gefunden, trotz oder vielleicht wegen meines Namen, aber das ist gleich.

Außerdem war Snape dort Hauslehrer.

...und mein Vater ist im selben Haus gewesen."

„Aber aus Slytherin kommen ..."

„Alle schwarzen Magier?" beendete Draco Harrys Satz. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte betreten.

„Dabei muss man sich doch fragen, warum das so ist. Die Kinder die nach Slytherin kommen sind gerade mal 12 Jahre alt, die haben keine Ahnung, was schwarze Magie ist."

Harry sah seinen gegenüber skeptisch an. Einen völlig ahnungslosen Draco konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.

„Bei mir lag der Fall natürlich etwas anders." Draco lächelte sein typisches arrogantes Lächeln bevor er fortfuhr.

„Dennoch hat man es als Slytherin nicht immer leicht. Alle denken nur du seiest die Brut des dunklen Lords und für die gelten natürlich auch andere Regeln. ¾ der Schule behandeln Dich niederwertig, einschließlich der Leitung."

Harry fuhr auf: „Gerade Du solltest nicht von niederwertiger Behandlung reden und zumindest Dumbledore war immer zu allen gerecht." Schon allein der Gedanke an seinen Mentor ließen schmerzliche Erinnerungen erwachen und der altbekannte Hass gegen den Slytherin wallte herauf.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Ach ja? War er das? Deshalb hat Gryffindor auch jedes Jahr genau so viele Punkte erreicht, dass es den Hauspokal gewonnen hat." Ironie schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Harry spürte, wie er wütend wurde. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, nicht diese Arroganz, nach all dem, was passiert war.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich habe Dumbledore als Magier respektiert, er hatte durchaus etwas auf den Kasten. Doch als Schulleiter war er untauglich, er war selbst Gryffindor und nachdem nun auch sein Goldjunge dort gelandet ist..." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da hatte Sytherin wohl schlechte Karten. Dass Snape euch ständig Punkte abgezogen hat, war da nur unzureichend ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit"

Harry stand abrupt auf, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich das noch länger antun sollte. Zu tief saß der Schmerz, dass Dumbledore tot war. Draco so über ihn reden zu hören tat weh. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass wirklich jemand so denken konnte und im gleichen Zug auch noch den Mörder desselbigen quasi als positives Beispiel erwähnte.

„Du hast kein Recht so über ihn zu reden!" sagte er nur schwer beherrscht „Schließlich bist du an der ganzen Sache nicht unschuldig!"

Draco sah zu ihm hinauf, Harry konnte rein gar nichts in seinem Gesicht lesen, diese leere Maske ließ ihn nur noch wütender werden Er fragte sich, was er hier überhaupt tat, hatte er wirklich gedacht, er könne bei Draco Malfoy Antworten finden? Er drehte sich um, wollte nur noch fort.

Wie ein elektrischer Schlag fühlte es sich an. Harry zuckte zusammen, als er spürte, wie sich eine Hand um sein Handgelenk schloss. Er wollte sich losreißen, konnte es nicht. Warum sagte Draco zunächst Dinge, bei denen er genau wusste, dass sie Harry trafen und hielt ihn dann auf?

„Es tut mir Leid, okay?"

Einige Sekunden passierte nichts. Harry spürte die Hand Dracos, die noch immer seinen Arm umschloss, wie Feuer auf seiner Haut brennen.

Die Wut war verraucht, hatte sich wie ein Blitz entladen, irgendwie, irgendwo. Genauso plötzlich wie Draco die Wut heraufbeschworen hatte, hatte er sie vrnichtet. Harry dachte an ihr erstes Gespräch. Der Slytherin hatte gesagt, dass er keine Wahl gehabt hätte. Warum rechtfertigte er sich dann jetzt nicht? Worauf bezog sich die Entschuldigung?

Zögerlich ließ Harry sich zurück in das Gras sinken, Dracos Hand löste sich endlich von seinem Arm und ließ eine seltsame Lücke zurück.

Minutenlang herrschte Stille. Ein Vogel badete am Rande des Sees. Plötzlich kam ihm die Idylle des Gartens irreal vor.

„Hat dein Vater dich gezwungen...Dich Voldemort zu untergeben?" Er selbst durchbrach die Stille, suchte nach Antworten.

Draco sah wiederum auf den See. „Meinst Du, er hätte mich geschlagen oder mir einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, falls ich es nicht tue?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung, ich kenn ihn nicht besonders."

„Er hat mir nie etwas angetan, er hat mir alles beigebracht, was ich kann. Er ist großartig."

Harry wollte seinem Gegenüber sagen, dass er gerade über einen Mann sprach, der tatenlos zusah, wie sich ein 14jähriger mit dem größten schwarzen Magier der letzten Zeit duellieren musste. Er tat es nicht. Konnte es nicht.

Wind kam auf, zersauste ihrer beider Haar.

„Ich habe es nie geschafft, der zu sein, den er sich als Sohn vorgestellt hat." Dracos Stimme klang niedergeschlagen.

Harry wollte ihm sagen, dass er es nicht nötig hatte, irgendwelchen Idealen hinterherzuhetzen, die irgendjemandes Bild entsprachen, nur nicht seinem. Auch das konnte er nicht.

Draco sah auf. Graue Augen trafen auf Grüne. Harry hatte noch niemals einen solchen Sturm in ihnen gesehen.

„Er hat mich nicht gezwungen...nicht so."

Der Gryffindor fragte sich, was schlimmer war. Gar keinen Vater oder solchen, wie Draco ihn hatte. Er wusste, was ihm der Slytherin antworten würde.

„Es wird gleich regnen, lass uns lieber rein gehen!" Draco stand auf, setzte dem Gespräch ein abruptes Ende. Ließ Harry keine Zeit zur Erwiderung oder weiteren Fragen.

Harry sah zum Himmel. Wirklich hatte der Wind große dunkele Wolken herangetrieben. Er fragte sich, wer wohl das Wetter hier bestimmte.

Der Schwarzhaarige nahm die Hand an, die der Slytherin ihm anbot und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen.

Sie erreichten den Gemeinschaftsraum keine Sekunde zu früh, kaum hatten sie ihn betreten klatschten dicke Regentropfen gegen die Fenster.

Draco sah aus selbigen. Doch vielmehr betrachtete er sein eigenes Spiegelbild, wie Harry registrierte und begann an einigen Haarsträhnen zu zupfen.

„Meine Haare sind durcheinander!" Als wäre dies Erklärung genug drehte sich der Slytherin herum und verließ den Raum.

Harry sah ihm verdattert nach, als sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht ausbreitete. -Soso, die Haare!- dachte er sich.

tbc

Sooo, hoffe es hat euch gefallen und wenn ihr noch etwas Zeit habt hinterlasst mir doch ein Review. Ich freu mich immer wie blöd, wenn ich eure Worte lese (und auch meine Motivation steigert sich /_mit Zaunpfahl wink_/ )


	5. Sieg oder Niederlage

Dieses Kapitel widme ich angellike, da sie diesmal meine einzigste Reviewerin war.

(at)angellike: Einen Dray mit nassen Haaren kann ich sicherlich noch mal irgendwo einbauen. Und wenn Harry ihn in den See schubst /_muahahahaha_/ Irgendwie keine schlechte Vorstellung.

Ja, du hast natürlich recht, sie sind 11, wenn sie eingeschult werden. Fehler von mir, aber ich denk immer automatisch sie seien 12, keine Ahnung warum.

Du hast wahrscheinlich recht, man ist immer etwas überkritisch mit dem eigenen Geschreibsel. Und da freut man sich natürlich, wenn man etwas Bestätigung von außen bekommt. Aber ich bin da schon hartnäckig, dass ich noch nicht so viele Kommis habe, hält mich nicht vom schreiben ab. Man muß ja auch bedenken, dass ich neu im Geschäft bin und die Story erst noch am Anfang ist.

Danke auf jeden Fall für deinen Kommi und ich freu mich schon auf den nächsten!

/_knuddl dich_/

* * *

Kapitel 5: Sieg oder Niederlage

Der Griff des Feuerblitzes fühlte sich unglaublich vertraut und befreiend in Harrys Händen an.

Sie hatten entschieden, jetzt wo das Wetter besser war eine Runde Quidditch zu spielen.

Harry sah durchs Fenster, dass Draco schon draußen auf seinen Nimbus 2001 gestiegen war.

„Harry! Ich muß mit Dir reden !"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und sah Lupin, der in der Tür stand. Harry registrierte, dass der Werwolf äußerst fertig aussah. Ging es schon wieder auf Vollmond zu?

„Der gesamte Orden wird heute nicht im Hauptquartier sein. Wir haben einen Tipp bekommen über eine Versammlung der Todesser..."

Harry spürte wie ihn eine Art Motivation packte „Woher wisst ihr das? Wo ist sie?" Sofort wollte er seinen Besen in die nächste Ecke stellen.

Lupin lächelte „Nein, Harry, ich habe Dir extra noch nichts gesagt. Ich möchte nicht, dass Du mitkommst."

„Aber Pro..." Harry fiel es immer noch schwer seinen ehemaligen Professor mit Vornamen anzusprechen, „Remus, ich möchte auch etwas tun."

„Ich weiß, aber ich möchte nicht, dass Du Dich unnötig in Gefahr begibst, überlass die Todesser uns, Du hast schon genug andere Aufgaben." Lupin legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, Harry sah bedrückt zu Boden.

Ein Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit stieg in ihm hoch. Selbst Lupin erwartete scheinbar von ihm, Voldemort zu besiegen. Schließlich schonte er ihn dafür jetzt.

„Du bist also allein hier, mal abgesehen von den Malfoys" Sein Blick richtete sich nach draußen „Aber ihr scheint euch ja ganz gut zu vertragen."

Harry folgte seinem Blick und sah wie Draco gerade ein paar Flugmanöver machte. „Ja, scheint, als würde es funktionieren solange wir hier eingesperrt sind."

Harry konnte sehen, wie sich ein trauriger Schimmer in Lupins Augen spiegelte. Er ließ ihn aber nicht mehr darauf antworten sondern fasste seinen Feuerblitz und ging abrupt hinaus.

Manchmal hatte er es satt. Auch wenn er es jetzt vor hatte. Oft genug hatten ihm die Leute deutlich gemacht, dass sie erwarteten, er würde nur dafür Leben ihnen Voldemort vom Hals zu schaffen.

Er bestieg seinen Besen. Kaum in den Lüften fühlte er sich besser, freier, unbeschwerter. Es schien ihm, als könne er seine Sorgen unten am Boden lassen. Er drehte ein paar Loopings und überblickte den Garten.

Draco schwebte über dem See und besah sein Spiegelbild während er seine Haare glattstrich.

Nach kurzem zögern steuerte Harry ebenfalls auf den See zu und hielt direkt neben ihm an. Sein eigenes Spiegelbild erschien neben dessen von Draco.

„Was wollte er?"

Harry betrachtete ihrer beider Spiegelbild, „Nichts weiter von Bedeutung..." Wie unterschiedlich ihr Äußeres war. Harry mit seinen schwarzen, wilden Haaren, die jeder glättenden Behandlung trotzten, seiner von Natur aus etwas gebräunten Haut und seinen grünen Augen.

Diese glitten nun über die perfekt frisierten, glatten; silberblonden Haare Dracos, die im Spiegelbild des Sees noch mehr glänzten, als sie es ohnehin schon taten. Seine Haut war ungewöhnlich blass und seine Augen schimmerten in einem Silbergrau, dass faszinierende Schattierungen werfen konnte. Noch nie hatte er seinen Ex-Rivalen wirklich betrachtet, er konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass er gut aussah.

Harry starrte noch immer auf die Spiegelungen des Wassers als die Augen des Spiegeldracos die seinigen trafen. Er lächelte,... ein echtes Lächeln. -unglaublich- schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, unfähig seinen Blick zu lösen.

Im nächsten Augenblick fragte er sich, was zum Teufel mit ihm los war. Er hatte Draco Malfoy nicht nur gedanklich als gutaussehend bezeichnet, sondern ihm auch noch ein unglaubliches Lächeln zugeschrieben.

Er riss sich los und sah zu Draco. Das Lächeln war verschwunden. Kurzzeitig fragte er sich, ob der See wohl verzaubert war. Er richtete sein Blick wieder auf die Wasseroberfläche. Auch hier war das Lächeln verschwunden.

Ein goldener Schimmer durchquerte die gespiegelte Realität der Seeoberfläche. Für Harry eine willkommene Ablenkung von seinen Gedanken. Er reagierte ohne nachzudenken und fegte dem goldenen Schnatz hinterher, den Draco schon freigelassen haben musste. Aus den Augenwinkel registrierte er, wie sein Konkurrent ebenfalls die Verfolgung aufnahm.

Einige Momente später waren sie gleichauf, vor ihnen schlug der goldene Schnatz einen Haken. Harry fühlte das Adrenalin durch seinen Adern pumpen.

Es war kein Übungsspiel mehr. Mit Draco war es genauso wie es immer war. Ein Wettkampf. Er gab sein Bestes und er spürte, dass sein Gegner es ebenfalls tat. Der Sieg war das einzige was zählte.

Der Schnatz senkte seine Flugbahn, schlug einen Haken nach rechts. Harry jubelierte innerlich, da Draco auf der linken Seite flog, hatte dieser nun einen Nachteil. Nur noch wenige Meter trennte ihn von dem Sieg, er streckte die Hand aus. Konnte die Luftverwirbelungen, die die hauchzarten goldenen Flügel verursachten schon an den Fingerkuppen spüren.

Ein Ruck fuhr durch seinen Körper. Draco hatte ihn angerempelt. Sein Besen schlingerte gefährlich. -Ganz genau wie früher- ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Er fasste seinen Besen mit der rechten Hand, die er zum fangen des Schnatzes ausgestreckt hatte, um wieder Kontrolle über den schlingernden Besen zu erlangen. Zu spät. Er blickte auf, sah den Ast eines Baumes auf sich zurasen und wich unkontrolliert nach Links aus.

Direkt in Draco hinein. In Panik versuchte er den Sturz entgegen zu wirken, krallte sich fest. Bemerkte nicht, dass er sich an den Umhang seines Gegners festhielt.

Er verlor den Halt am Besen und sah den Boden auf sich zurasen. Hart schlug er mit der Seite auf den Boden auf. Draco, in dessen Umhag er immer noch verheddert war fiel auf ihn und rammte seinen Ellenbogen in Harrys Rippen.

Wie ein Knäuel von ineinander verschlungenen Armen und Beinen überschlugen sie sich ein paar mal und blieben einige Meter weiter liegen. Harry stöhnte gequält.

Er fühlte seine schmerzenden Rippen und den kalten Boden unter seinem Rücken. Einen Moment schloss er die Augen, um die Welt zu ordnen, die sich noch immer in einem lustigen Kreis drehte. Nach einiger Zeit wurde ihm das Gewicht, was auf seinen Lenden lastete bewusst.

Schlagartig waren die Schmerzen vergessen und er öffnete seine Augen. Starrte nun direkt in Dracos Gesicht. Einen kurzen Moment hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht, aber Dracos belustigter Gesichtsausdruck ließ den wohlbekannten Ärger aufkeimen.

„Geh runter von mir, Malfoy!"

Statt seiner Anordnung zu befolgen, beugte sich Draco zu ihm herunter. Harry stockte der Atem, was zum Teufel sollte das jetzt wieder? Das Gewicht von Dracos Körper verlagerte sich nach vorne und ihm wurde die Wärme, die sein Rivale ausstrahlte über ihm noch bewusster.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen starrte der Gryffindor in die grausilbernen Augen des Slytherins.

Draco stützte sich mit den Händen rechts und links ab und näherte sich Harrys Gesicht, seine Haare fielen hinab und kitzelten den Schwarzhaarigen.

Dieser spürte wie Röte in sein Gesicht schoss und verfluchte sich dafür. In was für eine seltsame Situation hatte er sich hier manövriert?

Dracos Gesicht war nun ganz nah dem seinigen, sein Atem strich sanft über Harrys Wange.

„Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass Du das wirklich willst." Es war nur ein zischen neben seinem Ohr bevor Malfoy sich wieder aufrichtete, in seinem Gesicht war ein fieses Grinsen.

In Harry kochte Wut auf. Er fühlte sich betrogen. „Hör auf mit dem Scheiß!"

Endlich erhob sich Malfoy und fing an zu lachen. „Ihr Gryffindors seit wirklich leicht aus dem Konzept zu bringen."

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung war Harry auf den Beinen. Er ignorierte die Schmerzen in seiner Seite, schnappte sich seinen Feuerblitz. „Haha! Wirklich lustig!"

Er drehte sich um und verließ den Garten.

Und er hatte sich tatsächlich noch um den Slytherin gesorgt!

Sollte Malfoy doch seinen Schnatz alleine fangen.

tbc

Und bekomm ich wieder ein paar Reviews /_mit AUgen klimper_/


	6. Überstürzt?

Juhuu meine Lieben!

Hier bin ich endlich mit einem neuen Chap. Hat etwas länger gedauert aber dafür ist es auch ein wenig länger. Naja gut, soooooviel länger auch nicht. Aber dafür wirds jetzt interessant _/augenzwinker/_

Vielleicht hat der ein oder andere ja versucht anonym ein Review zu schreiben. Ich wusste leider nicht, dass man es erst umstellen muß, hier auf muß ich erst noch ein bisschen reinwachsen. _/kopfkratz/_ Ihr könnt das aber jetzt gern nachholen, wenn ihr Lust habt. Würd mich riesig darüber freuen.

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews an angellike,Anne Carter und oAmyBlacko. _/euch alle umflausch/_ Reviewantworten gibts nach dem Chap.

Und nu wünsch ich euch ganz viel Spaß!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 6: Überstürzt?

Missmutig starrte Harry nach draußen. Er saß auf seiner Fensterbank und beobachtete die falsche Realität des Gartens. Hedwig flog auf seine Schulter und knabberte an seinem Ohr.

Er stieß sie weg, mit einem unwilligen schuhuen flog das Tier auf den Schrank und begutachtete Harry ärgerlich.

Der Gryffindor stand auf, die Eule konnte ja nichts dafür, dass scheinbar heute nicht sein Tag war. Versöhnlich hielt er ihr einen Eulenkeks hin, den der Vogel nach einigem Zögern annahm.

In der Empfangshalle erhob sich Stimmenwirrwarr, was bedeutete, dass der Orden zurückgekehrt war.

Harry war gespannt, was passiert war, vielleicht hatten sie etwas wichtiges herausgefunden. Zumindest das würde man ihm wohl sagen. Er machte sich auf den Weg ins Untergeschoss.

Als erstes traf er auf Tonks und Remus, doch kaum hatte er sie erblickt, blieb er abrupt stehen. Beide sahen furchtbar mitgenommen aus. Tonks stütze Remus, der scheinbar am Bein verletzt war.

Nach kurzem Zögern stürzte er auf die beiden zu und trat auf die andere Seite Lupins um ihn nun seinerseits zu stützen.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie haben gewusst, dass wir kommen." Tonks Stimme klang hoffnungslos „Sie haben uns geradezu erwartet."

„Ist jemand...?" Harry konnte den Gedanken nicht aussprechen, er wollte nicht, dass noch irgendjemand starb, schon jetzt gab es zu viele Tote in diesem gerade erst beginnenden Krieg.

Zu seiner Erleichterung schüttelte Tonks den Kopf „Wir hatten Glück im Unglück, wir konnten fliehen, bevor der Kampf überhaupt richtig begonnen hat."

Dennoch wallten Schuldgefühle in Harry hoch. Er hatte sich die letzten Tage, ja beinahe schon Wochen kein Stück mehr um die Horcruxe gekümmert. Hatte alles was mit Voldemort zusammenhing vernachlässigt.

Sie brachten Remus auf sein Zimmer. Harry hielt es für besser, die beiden allein zu lassen und suchte die restlichen Mitglieder des Ordens.

Doch schon von weitem hörte er ein Streitgespräch zwischen Podmore und Shacklebolt.

„Irgendwer muss uns verraten haben! Niemand Außenstehendes weiß überhaupt vom Orden! Wir sind denen aber direkt in die Falle getappt!"

„Dennoch dürfen wir niemanden wild beschuldigen, ohne eine Begründung dafür zu haben."

Harry mochte Shacklebolt, seine Stimme war selbst jetzt völlig ruhig. Ein wenig erinnerte er ihn an Dumbledore.

„Können wir nicht allen im Orden trauen? Es kann nur dieser Todesser-Sohn oder seine Mutter gewesen sein. Vielleicht können sie sich so wieder bei dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf einschleimen."

„Natürlich ist das eine Möglichkeit, allerdings sind beide völlig von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten und haben keinerlei Möglichkeit Kontakt aufzunehmen."

Podmore schnaubte abfällig, „Du weißt genau, dass solche Schutzzauber umgangen werden können."

Harry stockte der Atem, er glaubte nicht, was er da hörte. Draco sollte noch immer auf der dunklen Seite stehen? Sollte ihre Pläne verraten haben? Er glaubte nicht daran, nicht nach allem, was hier passiert war. Und dennoch blieben Zweifel. Was wenn er wirklich die Ehre seines Vaters damit reinwaschen könnte? Für seinen Vater würde er wohl fast alles tun.

Harry machte auf der Stelle kehrt, er wollte nichts weiter hören. Ein Entschluss manifestierte sich. Er würde allem ein Ende setzen, er würde die verdammten Horcruxe finden und dann würde er Voldemort töten. Er wusste nicht, wie er es machen sollte und noch immer nagten Zweifel an ihm, ob er dieser Aufgabe gewachsen war, aber er musste es versuchen.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen packte er einige Sachen zusammen. Er hatte lange genug versucht etwas herauszufinden. Er würde diese verfluchten Horcruxe finden und wenn er Voldemort persönlich fragen musste, wo sie waren.

Er ließ einige Zeit verstreichen, in der er ungeduldig in seinem Zimmer saß. Dann schlich er sich langsam in die Eingangshalle. Er wollte, dass niemand etwas mitbekam. Aber keiner der Ordensmitglieder war zu sehen, wahrscheinlich waren sie noch mit dem missglückten Überfall über die Todesser beschäftigt.

Harry durchquerte die Eingangshalle und näherte sich dem Ausgang.

„Wohin willst Du?"

Augenblicklich wusste er, wem die Stimme gehörte und ignorierte sie. Zielstrebig ging er weiter auf die Tür zu.

„Hey ich habe Dich etwas gefragt!" Malfoy packte Harry am Arm. Ärgerlich drehte sich der Gryffindor herum. Wie hatte es Draco geschafft, so schnell zu ihm zu gelangen? Er ärgerte sich, spätestens die Tür hätte Draco abgehängt, denn im Gegensatz zu Harry durfte und konnte der Slytherin das Hauptquartier nicht verlassen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy!" spukte Harry ihm entgegen. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, sich jetzt mit ihm anzulegen.

Draco sah ihn forschend an. „Wohin willst Du, Harry?"

„Das geht Dich, verdammt noch mal einen Dreck an!" Harry versuchte seinen Arm loszumachen, aber das einzigste, was er erreichte, war, dass der Griff, mit dem Draco ihn festhielt, nun einer Schraubzwinge glich.

Harry funkelte böse zu seinem Gegenüber herüber.

„Du bist so verdammt arrogant!"

Harry dachte, er hätte sich verhört. Ausgerechnet diesen Vorwurf von Draco Malfoy zu hören war eine Absurdität.

„Glaubst Du wirklich du könntest alles alleine regeln? Du gehst hinaus und setzt dem allem einfach so ein Ende?"

Harry ignorierte die Erkenntnis, dass genau das sein Plan gewesen war und Draco ihn dementsprechend wohl besser kannte, als ihm lieb war.

„Und wenn es so wäre, was geht es Dich schon an!"

„Glaubst Du nicht, das Opfer Deiner Eltern wäre umsonst gewesen, wenn Du Dich einfach so dem dunklen Lord quasi auf dem Silbertablett servierst? Was meinst Du ausrichten zu können?"

Harry spürte, wie allein die Erwähnung seiner Eltern seinen Verstand aussetzten ließ. Vielleicht hatte Dracos Kommentar ihm seine eigene Hilflosigkeit vor Augen geführt, vielleicht schmerzte aber der Gedanke an den Tod seiner Eltern, an dem er nicht ganz unschuldig war einfach nur zu sehr. Zumindest spürte Harry kalte Wut und Verzweifelung in sich aufwallen.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken ballte er die Hand zu einer Faust und ließ sie Richtung Dracos Gesicht fliegen.

Das nächste, was er vernahm, war das dumpfe Geräusch, das entsteht, wenn Knochen aufeinander treffen, als seine Faust das Kinn von Draco traf. Der Kopf des Slytherins flog zur Seite.

Dracos Augen waren geschockt geweitet, als er seinen Kopf wieder hob, bevor sie sich zu engen Schlitzen verengten. Die Lippe des Slytherins war aufgeplatzt und Blut floss in einem kleinen Rinnsaal das Kinn hinab.

Im nächsten Moment spürte auch Harry einen Schlag ins Gesicht.

Noch nie hatte er sich geprügelt. Doch jetzt schlugen die beiden Kontrahenten in altbewehrter Muggelmanier aufeinander ein, wälzten sich am Boden und ließen die Fäuste auf den Körper des anderen niederprasseln.

Vielleicht entlud sich all die aufgestaute Wut, die sich in den Jahren ihrer Rivalität angesammelt hatte. Vielleicht standen sie beide auch nur dermaßen unter Druck, dass sich dieser nun ein Ventil nach draußen suchte. Es war Harry völlig egal.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie aufeinander eingeschlagen hatten, als er plötzlich unfähig war, seine Hände zu bewegen. Erst einige Sekunden später registrierte er, dass Draco sie mit seinen eigenen rechts und links neben Harrys Kopf auf den Boden festgepinnt hatte.

Der Blonde saß schon wieder auf ihm. Harry sah den Slytherin wütend an. Mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass er mindestens ebenso mitgenommen aussah, wie Harry sich selbst fühlte. Zu der Wunde an der Lippe hatten sich nun auch einige Kratzer gesellt und die Stelle auf dem rechten Wangenknochen hatte einen leicht blauen Schimmer, der sich mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit noch verdunkeln würde.

Harry versuchte sich zu befreien, doch sein Rivale hatte ihn fest im Griff, was die Wut des Gryffindors nur noch mehr anfachte.

Draco sah mit undefinierbaren Blick auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen herab. Harry hätte erwartet, Triumph oder zumindest die altbekannte Arroganz in den grauen Augen zu lesen, nichts dergleichen war der Fall.

Einige Sekunden passierte nichts, außer, dass Harry versuchte seinen Gegenüber mit Blicken zu töten.

Plötzlich beugte sich Draco weiter zu Harry hinab. Noch immer war sein Blick nicht zu lesen. Der Gryffindor fühlte sich plötzlich, wie in einem Déjà-vu gefangen.

– Nicht schon wieder dieses Spielchen- dachte er, konnte aber dennoch nichts dagegen unternehmen, dass sein Herz in der Brust zu hämmern begann.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er warmen Atem seine Nase kitzeln, bevor sich Dracos Lippen auf die seinigen legten. Erschrocken riss Harry seine Augen auf, unfähig zu reagieren.

Bevor er jedoch einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, spürte er, wie sich sein Verstand zum zweiten mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit verabschiedete. Er sollte sich wehren, Draco wegstoßen, irgendetwas. Stattdessen fielen seine Augen zu. Warm und weich waren die Lippen, die er spürte, spülten jeden fassbaren Gedanken weg.

Harry tat das, was ihm in diesem Moment das einzig Richtige erschien: er begann den Kuss zu erwidern. Er spürte ein kurzes zögern seines Gegenübers. Doch seine Reaktion schien Draco zu ermutigen. Er vertiefte den Kuss. Sanft strich er mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe des Schwarzhaarigen. Hinterließ eine Spur des Kribbelns.

Harry seufzte und öffnete dabei automatisch den Mund. Die Zunge des Slytherins glitt in seine Mundhöhle, erkundete diese, strich über Zähne und Gaumen, bis sie auf ihren Gegenspieler traf. Kleine Stromschläge durchzuckten Harry, krochen von der Berührung ausgehend unter der Haut entlang bis in die entlegensten Winkel seines seins.

Hitze und Kälte, Verlangen und Abscheu... und Sehnsucht. Die Gefühle rauschten durch den Körper des Jungen, der lebt, wie er es noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

Er schmeckte den metallischen Geschmack von Blut, dass noch immer aus der Platzwunde an Dracos Lippe quoll und sich mit seinem Speichel vermischte. Doch unter diesem Geschmack verbarg sich eine nie gekannte Süße.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie sich geküsst hatten, Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden, bis Draco den Kuss beendete und sich, ein wenig keuchend, aufrichtete.

Er sah zum dem Slytherin hinauf, dessen Lippen vom Küssen rot und leicht geschwollen waren. Grüne Smaragde wurden von grauen Seen gefangengenommen.

Ein Meer von Gefühlen. Verwirrung, Unglaube, Angst, Freude, Lust... und Hoffnung. All das aufgewirbelt in den grauen Wolken, die sonst eine eiserne Mauer bildeten.

Urplötzlich setzten Harrys Gedankengänge wieder ein. Was zum Teufel tat er da? Panik schwappte über ihn wie eine Welle, begrub ihn unter sich. Er stieß Draco von sich, der ziemlich unelegant auf seinem Hinterteil landete. Doch Harry kümmerte es nicht, er sprang auf die Beine. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starrte er den Slytherin an.

„...Ich...du..." Kein sinnvoller Satz wollte sich bilden.

Er drehte sich um und floh ziemlich ungryffindortypisch aus dem Hauptquartier.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Der Wind strich ihm über das Gesicht. Er brachte den salzigen Geruch des Meeres herüber.

Harry wusste nicht, warum er ausgerechnet hierher gekommen war. Sobald er das Schutzschild des Hauptquartiers verlassen hatte war er appariert, ohne dabei ein Ziel vor Augen zu haben. Es wunderte ihn, dass es dennoch problemlos funktioniert hatte und er ausgerechnet hier gelandet war.

Schließlich verband er nur schlechte Erinnerung an diesen Ort. Nur wenige Meter fort in dem Felsen, war er damals mit Dumbledore gewesen, sie hatten soviel aufs Spiel gesetzt für einen Horcrux, der schon längst nicht mehr dort gewesen war.

Seine Gedanken verliefen seit Stunden im Kreis.

Draco hatte ihn geküsst.

Und er selbst hatte den Kuss erwidert.

Hatte er den Kuss genossen? Nein! Bestimmt nicht bei jemandem wie Draco Malfoy. Er war ein Junge, das wäre ja noch nicht mal das schlimmste, aber er war 6 Jahre lang sein Rivale gewesen, für den er nichts weiter als Hass empfunden hatte. Zudem war er ein Todesser, zwar ein Ausgestoßener, aber dennoch waren seine Absichten am Ende des Schuljahres deutlich gewesen.

Das Problem war, dass Harry so nicht mehr denken konnte. Zuviel war passiert.

Er hatte gesehen, dass Draco sein wahres Ich hinter einer Maske verbarg. Wahrscheinlich aus gutem Grund. Er hatte nur ein kleines Stück weit hinter diese Maske geblickt und doch hatte es genügt, um sein Denken zu ändern.

Wenn er zurück dachte spürte er noch immer Dracos Lippen auf den seinigen, wie er unfähig war zu denken, nur noch in einem Strudel von Emotionen gerissen worden war.

Hatte er den Kuss genossen? Er wünschte sich, diese Frage mit ‚Nein' beantworten zu können, aber es war nicht so. Er hatte den Kuss genossen.

Bei Ginny war es anders gewesen. Die Küsse waren schön gewesen. Es hatte ihm gut getan jemandem so nahe zu sein, aber niemals hatte er sich in ihren Armen so berauscht gefühlt, wie bei Dracos Berührungen.

Doch immer mehr drängte sich eine Frage in seinen Kopf. Was waren die Absichten des Slytherins gewesen?

Dass er Gefühle für Harry hegte war ihm klar, aber diese Art von Gefühlen?

Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Es hatte so ausgesehen, als sei Draco das, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, nicht egal. Harry glaubte es in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben, aber er war nicht mehr sicher. Vielleicht hatte er sich geirrt? Vielleicht hatte er was gesehen, was er hatte sehen wollen?

Vielleicht war es auch wieder eine Art Scherz gewesen? So wie nach dem Quidditch-Spiel. Draco hatte schon dort eine etwas seltsame Art von Humor bewiesen.

Aber konnte man wirklich jemanden so einfach küssen ohne dabei irgendwas für diesen zu empfinden? Ein Slytherin konnte dies sicherlich.

Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Wie konnte ihn so ein blödsinniger Kuss so aus der Bahn werfen?

Er hatte keine Lust zurück zum Hauptquartier zu gehen, aber so langsam dämmerte es und somit blieb ihm wohl kaum eine andere Wahl.

Ein letztes mal blickte er zu dem Eingang der verhängnisvollen Höhle und apparierte.

Er spürte das Gefühl, als ob man durch eine enge Röhre gequetscht wurde. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete sah er auf die Hintertür der Lagerhalle, die einen unnatürlich grünen Schimmer hatte.

Verwirrt sah Harry auf. Sein Atem stockte. Sekundenlang starrte er einfach nur in den Himmel an dessen Antlitz ein riesiger Totenschädel prangte, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange hervorquoll.

Das dunkle Mal.

tbc

Uuuuuuuuuund? Ich mag dies Kapitel. Ich hoffe euch hats auch gefallen. _/rumhüpf/_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
_

Reviewantworten:

angellike: Meine treueste Leserin. _/umknuddl/ _Das letzte Kapi war wirklich etwas kurz, aber dies ist dafür wieder etwas länger.  
Das blass bei der Hautfarbe hat dich gestört? eigentlich wird das häufiger in ff erwähnt und ich glaub im Original wird Drays Hautfarbe auch immer als blass bezeichnet, oder? Ich habe ganz ehrlich beim schreiben nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber ein neutrales Wort gibt es nicht wirklich. Vielleicht hellhäutig? Schön hört sich elfenfarbig an, aber ein bisschen zu übertrieben _/g/_. Ich finde Drays Haut wirkt ein bisschen wie weiße Schokolade. _/sich ein Päckchen weiße Schoki schnappt/ _Lecker!

Anne Carter: Oh, danke für den Tip mit den anonymen Reviews. Ich wusste nicht, dass man das umstellen muß _/blush/._  
Freut mich, dass meine FF Dir gefällt. _/schnurr/ _Ich glaube nicht, dass Draco sich gar keine Sorgen um Harry gemacht hat nach dem Sturz, er kann das nur gut überspielen und wir sehen ja immer nur alles aus Harrys Sicht und der hat es nicht mitgekriegt. Im Gefühle verstecken ist unser Dray doch meisterhaft, meistens zumindest.

oAmyBlacko: Dankööö! _/reknuddl/_


	7. Ungewiss

Puh, da bin ich wieder. Mit meinem bisher längsten Kapitel. Ich bin allerdings nicht so sicher, ob die Entwicklung der Ereignisse jedem gefallen. Aber da müssen unsere Sweetys jetzt durch +sich herausfordernd umseh+

Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß, na ja zumindest irgendwas beim lesen des Pitels.

Ganz vielen lieben Dank an oAmyBlacko, angellike und ginmaus für eure lieben Reviews +Kekse verteil+

Reviewantworten wie immer am Schluß.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 7: Ungewiss

Das dunkle Mal.

Todesser setzten es immer dann ein, wenn sie einen Angriff durchgeführt oder jemanden das Leben genommen hatten.

Harrys Gedanke begannen zu rasen. Er dachte an Cedric, an Sirius und an Dumbledore. Niemand sollte mehr sterben! Niemand!

Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Brust aus. All die Mitglieder des Ordens... Moody, Tonks und Lupin waren in der Lagerhalle... und Draco.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät?

Entschlossen überwand er die wenigen Schritte zum Eingang des Hauptquartiers, spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln, als die magische Barriere ihn prüfte. Er öffnete die Tür, so vorsichtig, wie es ihm seine leicht zitternden Hände erlaubten.

Keine Todesser. Die Eingangshalle war überfüllt, aber es war kein Todesser unter ihnen zu sehen. Er schob sich durch die Tür. Fast der gesamte Orden schien anwesend zu sein. Suchend ließ er die Augen über die Menge gleiten. Suchte die Anzeichen eines Kampfes.

In diesem Moment wurde auch er entdeckt. Ms. Weasley kam auf ihn zugestürmt.

„Harry! Oh, mein Junge! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht! Wird dachten schon, sie hätten Dich erwischt."

Sie nahm Harry beinahe so fest in die Arme, dass es dem Gefühl des Apparierens gleich kam.

„Was ist passiert?" Harry versuchte vergeblich Ms. Weasley von sich fort zuschieben, die ihm gerade einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass ihr Tränen über die Wange liefen.

Remus beantwortete seine Frage. „Sie haben das Hauptquartier überfallen, jemand muss ihnen verraten haben, wo sie es finden konnten." Plötzlich kam er Harry viel älter vor, als er wirklich war. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Hoffnungslosigkeit und Überforderung.

„Sie sind als erstes auf Shacklebolt getroffen, er hatte keine Chance gegen eine solche Übermacht."

Die Erkenntnis, dass Voldemort wieder einen Menschen vor seiner Nase umgebracht hatte sickerte nur langsam, wie ein zähflüssiges Gift in Harrys Bewusstsein.

„Sie haben die magische Barriere zerbrochen, aber das damit verbundene Alarmsystem hat alle Ordensmitglieder benachrichtigt." fuhr Lupin fort.

Harry fühlte sich, als ob der Boden unter seinen Füßen weggezogen worden war. Die Worte, die Remus noch immer zu ihm sprach verhallten, ohne sein Bewusstsein zu erreichen. Shacklebolt war tot, unwiederbringlich. Er hatte niemanden mehr sterben sehen wollen und was hatte er getan, um das zu verhindern? Rein gar nichts. Schuldgefühle keimten herauf. Schuldgefühle, die er immer versuchte zu unterdrücken, dafür, dass er Cedric zum Tod geführt hatte, dafür, dass Sirius gestorben war bei dem Versuch ihn zu retten und dafür, dass er nichts hatte tun können, als Dumbeldore getötet worden war.

Harry sah in die bestürzten und betroffenen Gesichter der Ordensmitglieder, die sich in der Halle befanden und ihre Gespräche wieder aufgenommen hatten.

Sein Blick wanderte von einem zum anderen, bis er an einer blonden Person hängen blieb. Ms. Malfoy stand abseits von den anderen. Über ihre Wangen liefen Tränen.

Harry fragte sich einen Moment, warum sie vom Tod Shacklebolts so bestürzt war. Bis ihm eine unangenehme Ahnung erfasste.

„Wo ist Draco?" fragte er Remus direkt.

Der sah ihn mit undefinierbaren Blick an, „Er ist fort..."

„Was soll das heißen?" Harry spürte ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen.

„Er hat uns die Todesser auf den Hals geschickt und jetzt, wo er seinen Befehl ausgeführt hat, kann er zurück zu Ihr-wisst-schon-wen und sich die Lorbeeren abholen, da haben sie ihn gleich mitgenommen." Sagte Podmore, der scheinbar ihr Gespräch mitbekommen hatte.

Wütend funkelte Harry ihn an.

„Wir wissen nicht genau, ob er es wirklich war." Remus hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

Aber Harry platzte der Kragen, „Aber ihr glaubt, dass er es war. Oder warum hält es keiner von euch für nötig ihm zu helfen? Ihr seid schon ein toller Orden, wenn ihr es nicht mal schafft, denjenigen, die euch um Hilfe bitten zu helfen!"

Harry hatte die Worte gebrüllt, in der Halle war es so still, dass man die berühmte Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Alle Blicke waren auf den Jungen-der-lebt gerichtet.

Er wusste, dass es unfair war, den Ordensmitgliedern solche Vorwürfe zu machen. Jeder hier tat sein bestes und dennoch hatte der Umstand, dass alle untätig hier herumstanden während Draco in den Händen der Todesser war, das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht.

Ein letztes Mal blickte er in die Runde, bevor er mit schnellen Schritten durch die Halle ging.

Er war sich sicher, dass Draco nicht der Verräter war. Er würde niemals seine Mutter einfach so zurücklassen,... oder würde er doch? Harry fragte sich, wie gut er den Slytherin eigentlich wirklich kannte.

6 Jahre lang waren sie Feinde gewesen und nun hatte sich innerhalb von wenigen Tagen alles geändert. Wie gut konnte man jemanden kennen lernen innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeit?

Aber in gewisser Weise hatte Harry ihn schon vorher gekannt. Draco hatte immer alles hinter einer Maske verborgen, so dass auf den ersten Blick keinerlei Emotionen zu sehen waren, aber Harry hatte während ihrer ständigen Streitereien gelernt auf Kleinigkeiten zu achten, auf Handbewegungen oder kurze Emotionsblitze in den Augen.

Er hatte nicht das Gefühl gehabt, Draco hätte ihn angelogen. Er hatte nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger als dieses Gefühl.

Harry würde ihn dort herausholen. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen Draco in den Händen Voldemorts zu wissen.

Und dann war da noch die Sache mit dem Kuss, über die sich Harry Klarheit verschaffen wollte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Entschlossen verließ er sein Zimmer. Er wusste nicht, ob er das Richtige tat.

Falls Draco versuchte die Ehre seines Vaters zu retten und auf der Seite des Lords stand, dann rannte er in sein Verderben. Und dennoch ließ etwas in ihm nicht zu, dass er einfach blieb wo er war.

Etwas zögerlich klopfte er an die Zimmertür von Ms. Malfoy und trat ein, als er ein „Herein!" hörte.

„Harry!" Ms. Malfoy überraschter Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln, was jedoch durch die roten, verweinten Augen lügen gestraft wurde.

„Setz dich!" mit einer Geste deutete sie auf einen der Stühle.

Harry kam der Aufforderung etwas verlegen nach, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, „Es tut mir Leid, was geschehen ist!"

„Ich weiß! Aber ich wusste, dass es irgendwann so kommen musste, ich habe Lucius immer wieder gesagt, dass es ein Fehler sei, sich dem dunklen Lord anzuschließen, aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören und als er es begriffen hatte, war es zu spät. Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dass Draco nicht dort hineingezogen werden würde." Ms. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf und erneute Tränen suchten sich den Weg aus ihren Augen.

Harry fragte sich, warum ihm die blonde Frau gegenüber so offen schien. Er hatte kaum ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt, seit sie hier war. Ihre Vertrautheit kam Harry jedoch gelegen. Sie war die einzige Möglichkeit, um zumindest Ansatzweise einen Plan zu haben.

Innerlich gab sich Harry einen Ruck „Wo finde ich das Versteck Voldemorts?"

Geschockt weiteten sich die Augen von Dracos Mutter, spiegelten Verwirrung, Angst und Unglaube wieder. „Du hast doch nicht vor...?." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry versuchte alle Entschlossenheit in seine Worte zu legen „Ich werde Draco daraus holen!" Hoffnung überschwemmte all die anderen Gefühle, die noch zuvor die Augen der blonden Frau gefüllt hatten, doch dann senkte sie ihren Blick, schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Das kannst Du nicht tun. Du würdest Dich bloß ausliefern." Ihre Stimme klang brüchig, als würde sie jeden Moment ihren Dienst versagen.

Kurz fühlte Harry Verzweifelung in sich aufwallen, „Ich werde es tun, ob mit oder ohne ihre Hilfe."

„Warum willst du das für meinen Sohn tun?" die Frage traf Harry völlig unvorbereitet. Die Frage nach dem Warum hatte er bisher erfolgreich aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt.

Kurz drehten sich seine Gedanken im Kreis. Er wollte niemanden mehr sterben sehen. Wollte nicht für weitere Opfer verantwortlich sein. Wollte Draco nicht den Qualen einer Gefangenschaft aussetzen. Und trotzdem, würde er dasselbe für jeden anderen tun?

„Weil ich es tun muss!" Harry war selbst überrascht, wie fest seine Stimme klang.

„Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich weiß nicht, wo das Versteck des dunklen Lords ist, niemand weiß es."

„Aber die Todesser müssen es doch wissen, sie müssen doch dorthin gelangen!" Harry wollte nicht so leicht aufgeben.

Resigniert schaute Ms. Malfoy Harry an „Nicht einmal Lucius wusste es, wir hatten in Malfoy Manor einen Kamin der direkt dorthin führte, man konnte ihn nur benutzen um ins Versteck zu gelangen, nicht für das normale Flohnetzwerk."

Harry horchte auf, ein Kamin, der direkt ins Versteck führte? Das war ja fast wie eine Freifahrt. „Funktioniert er noch?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau... Vielleicht wurde er abgeschaltet, nachdem Lucius nach Askaban kam, vielleicht ist er für Draco offen gelassen worden..." Ms. Malfoy schüttelte wage den Kopf.

„Ich werde es versuchen." Harry spürte es in sich kribbeln, er hatte eine Möglichkeit Draco retten zu können und er würde sie nutzen.

„Es ist nicht ganz einfach nach Malfoy Manor zu kommen, ich kann dir sagen, wie du die Schutzbarrieren, die Lucius um das Gelände gelegt hat umgehst. Danach bist du auf dich gestellt. Das Anwesen ist allerdings vor den Überwachungszaubern des Ministeriums geschützt, also denke ich, dass auch die Todesser keine Möglichkeit haben, es zu überwachen.

Der Kamin jedoch,... er ist Passwort geschützt."

Harry hatte schweigend zugehört, ein Passwort könnte ein Problem sein, wie sollte er herausfinden, welches es war?

„Harry, versprich mir, dass Du zurückkommst, wenn es zu gefährlich wird!" Ms. Malfoy sah ihn eindringlich an, Harry nickte. „Ich habe es einmal gehört, als Lucius den Kamin benutzte. Es heißt ‚Vergeltung'."

Ms. Malfoy erklärte genau, wo Harry den Kamin finden konnte und wie er ihn benutzte.

Echte Hoffnung machte sich in ihm breit. Es schien so einfach, er brauchte nur nach Malfoy Manor und den Kamin benutzen.

Wie es weiterging würde sich zeigen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vor Harry ragte ein riesiges schwarzes Gebäude auf. Aus Mrs. Malfoys Erzählungen hatte Harry erwartet, dass das Anwesen groß sein musste, aber das es diese Ausmaße erreichte, überwältigte ihn. Kalt und Unnahbar ragten die schwarzen Mauern des Gebäudes in die Nacht hinein.

Malfoy Manor schien mindestens ebenso alt zu sein, wie Hogwarts und schien von ebenso vielen Nischen, Geheimtüren und –gänge durchzogen zu sein.

Dennoch waren die Anweisungen der blonden Frau präzise gewesen und Harry fand den Hintereingang, wahrscheinlich eine Art Angestellten-Eingang auf anhieb. Falls das Haus unter Beobachtung stand, war dies weniger auffällig. Ob es ihm wirklich etwas nützen würde, war eine andere Frage.

Harry wirklich etwas nützen würde

Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, als er durch die großen schwarzen Mauern schritt. Ein kleiner Gang schloss an den Eingang an, der laut Mrs. Malfoy in der Küche endete.

„Kann Relif etwas für sie tun, Sir?"

Harry wirbelte herum. Vor ihm stand ein Hauself, der eine Verbeugung machte, seinen Gegenüber allerdings misstrauisch musterte.

Harry war darauf vorbereitet gewesen auf Hauselfen zu treffen, dennoch hatte ihm das auftauchen des Wesens einen Schrecken eingejagt, der ihm das Herz nun dreimal so schnell schlagen ließ.

„Ich bin von Mrs. Malfoy geschickt worden..." Harry fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, er musste dem Hauself möglichst schnell klarmachen, dass er kein Aufsehen erregen wollte.

„Sie sind Harry Potter, Sir" der Hauself starrte den Jungen mit großen Augen an.

Harry räusperte sich verlegen. „Ähm...ja, aber..."

„Dobby hat Relif von Harry Potter Sir erzählt, von den großen Taten und seinem Herz für die Hauselfen!" der Elf trat aufgeregt von einem Bein auf das andere.

Es war wohl Schicksal, dass alle in ihm den großen Retter sahen, in dessen Haut sich Harry gar nicht wohl fühlte, dennoch kam ihm das Wohlwollen des Elfen überhaupt nicht ungelegen.

„Relif, es ist äußerst wichtig, dass ich so schnell und unauffällig zu den Arbeitszimmern von Lucius Malfoy komme."

Der Hauself schien zu erkennen, dass Harry nicht für einen Gastbesuch vorbeigeschaut hatte. Er nickte, nahm eine Fackel von der Wand und deutete dem Gryffindor, ihm zu folgen.

Sie durchquerten die Küche, die wohl groß genug war, um mehrere hundert Leute satt zu bekommen, jetzt aber einfach nur verlassen wirkte. Sie bogen zweimal ab, bevor sie in einen Gang gelangten, der mit Gemälden und Büsten gesäumt war.

Arrogant blickten die Menschen auf den unwillkommenen Besucher herab, sahen demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung oder verzogen verächtlich den Mund. Die Portraits zeigten ausschließlich Männer, die meisten davon mit blonden Haaren.

Harry fühlte sich unwohl unter den Blicken der Malfoyahnen. Auf einem der letzten Bilder erkannte er Lucius Malfoy, er sah verächtlich zu dem Gryffindor, um dann wieder gelangweilt in eine andere Richtung zu starren. Er wirkte jünger als Harry ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

„Was, bei Merlin, machst du hier, Potter?"

Harry fragte sich, ob er jetzt schon an Halluzinationen litt. Der Gang war bis auf ihn selbst und den Hauself leer.

Der schwarzhaarige kam sich selten dumm vor, als er bemerkte, dass das letzte Portrait zu ihm gesprochen hatte.

Er ging einige Schritte darauf zu und blickte in Dracos graue Augen, kurz stockte ihm der Atem. Auch dies Portrait wirkte jünger als das Original, dass Harry nur zu gut in Erinnerung war.

„Nachdem du mich jetzt lange genug angegafft hast, hättest du vielleicht die Güte mir meine Frage zu beantworten, du Weltwunder?" Der Portrait-Draco lächelte herablassend und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, so wie es der echte auch immer tat.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry Potter, Sir?" Relif sah Harry fragend an.

„Ja, alles okay!" Harry entschied, dass es wohl kaum Zeit war, mit einem Portrait zu plaudern, auch wenn es Draco noch so ähnlich war.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren kehrte der Gryffindor dem Portrait den Rücken und folgte dem Hauself. Er hörte, wie ihm der Portrait-Draco noch einige Beleidigungen hinterrief, die er aber ignorierte.

Der Hauself war bei einer der Büsten stehen geblieben, sie zeigte einen alten Zauberer mit Bart, den Harry nicht kannte.

Relif murmelte ein paar Worte, woraufhin der Stein lebendig wurde. Der alte Zauberer sah mürrisch zum Hauself hinab und der Sockel begann zur Seite zu rutschen, um einen kleinen Durchgang zu öffnen. Harry musste sich bücken um hindurch zu gehen. Hinter dem Eingang befand sich eine Treppe.

Nur kurze Zeit später stand Harry in einem Gang, wo ihm Relif erklärte, dass sie sich nun im Arbeitsbereich Lucius' befanden.

Harry sah die Türreihen entlang, Mrs. Malfoy hatte ihm angewiesen, die 3. Tür links zu nehmen.

„Danke Relif du hast mir sehr geholfen!"

Der Elf verbeugte sich, sah Harry aber immer noch nervös an, scheinbar unschlüssig, ob er wirklich gehen sollte.

„Darf Relif Harry Potter Sir etwas fragen?"

Harry blickte verwundert auf den Hauself hinab, was könnte er noch von ihm wollen? „Klar, alles!"

„Geht es der Hausherrin und Master Draco gut?"

Mit vielem hatte Harry gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Frage. Von Dobby wusste er schließlich, dass Hauselfen nicht besonders gut behandelt wurden hier bei den Malfoys, aber Relif schien sich dennoch auf eine gewisse Art sorgen zu machen.

„Mrs. Malfoy geht es gut...Draco? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe es!" Harry versuchte zuverlässig auszusehen, was ihm wahrscheinlich nicht sonderlich gut gelang.

Er hatte es bisher vermieden, daran zu denken, was Voldemort mit Draco machte, falls er den Orden nicht verraten hatte. Kurzzeitig fragte sich Harry, was ihm wohl lieber war. Aber sein Innerstes sagte ihm, dass Draco sie nicht verraten hatte. Schnell schob er die Gedanken beiseite. Er sollte sich wirklich beeilen.

„Wenn ihr etwas benötigt, ruft nach Relif, Harry Potter Sir!" Der Hauself verbeugte sich nochmals und verschwand nun wirklich.

Harry steuerte auf den Raum zu, den Mrs. Malfoy ihm gewiesen hatte. In ihm befanden sich ein Schreibtisch, einige Regale mit Büchern, dessen Titel Harry gar nicht wissen wollte und ein Kamin.

Harry verlor keine Zeit, legte sich den Tarnumhang um, ging in den Kamin und nahm das Flohpulver aus seiner Tasche, welches er vorsorglich mitgenommen hatte. Er warf es in die Flammen und sagte laut und deutlich ‚Vergeltung'.

Die grünen Flammen wirbelten um ihn herum. Harry hoffte, dass der Kamin noch funktionsfähig wahr. Er spürte, wie er durchgewirbelt wurde. Seine Augen jedoch nahmen absolute Schwärze war. Er sah keine Räume vorbeifliegen in denen man hätte landen können, so wie er es sonst im Flohnetzwerk gewöhnt war.

Harry merkte, wie er aus dem Kamin gespukt wurde. An diese Art des Reisens hatte er sich noch immer nicht gewöhnt. Mit einer Menge Ruß landete er der Länge nach auf einem kalten Steinfußboden.

Schnell rappelte er sich auf und sah sich um. Zu seinem Glück war der Raum leer. Er klopfte den Tarnumhang ab. Wenn er so ungeschickt in das Geheimversteck des Feindes hereingestolpert kam, hätte er den Tarnumhang gleich zu hause lassen können.

Als er sich versichert hatte, dass kein Rußfleck mehr von außen auf dem Tarnumhang zu sehen war, wagte er sich genauer umzusehen.

In dem Raum war nichts außer ein Kamin neben dem anderen. Vielleicht so eine Art Anlaufzentrale für die Todesser? Boden und Wand waren aus einfachem Stein. Und auf einer Seite war eine große schwere Tür eingelassen.

Harry versicherte sich, dass keine Geräusche von außerhalb der Türe drangen und hoffte darauf, dass keiner mitbekommen würde, wie die Tür auf und wieder zuging.

Er hatte Glück, auch in dem sich anschließendem Gang waren keine Todesser zu sehen.

Es roch modrig nach Erde. Harry wählte willkürlich eine Richtung und ging möglichst nah an der Wand entlang.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er sich schon gefragt hatte, ob das Geheimversteck nicht vielleicht schon verlegt worden war, hörte er Schritte vom Boden hallen. Schnell zwängte er sich in eine der Nischen, die der Gang aufwies. Eigentlich war es nur eine Vertiefung, aber Harry schien es doch sicherer, als einfach im Gang stehen zu bleiben.

„Er hat schlechte Laune, wir können von Glück reden, dass wir die nächsten Tage unterwegs sind!" hörte Harry eine dunkele, rauchige Stimme sagen.

Die Todesser waren in Sichtweite gelangt und Harry konnte drei Gestalten in den langen schwarzen Kutten erkennen.

„Warum war auch dieser Potter-Junge nicht unter den Leuten im Phönixorden? Unser Informant hatte uns berichtet, dass er dort sei!..."

Harry horchte auf, einer der anderen Todesser grummelte. „Vielleicht ist unser Informant doch nicht ganz loyal, wie wir denken?"

Die Todesser entfernten sich, ihre Stimmen und Schritte wurden leiser. Nur noch Wortfetzen drangen an Harrys Ohr, bis auch diese verhallten.

Kurzzeitig überlegte der Junge den Todessern zu folgen, doch er beschloss weiterzugehen. Er war schließlich hier um Draco zu suchen und nicht um eine Gruppe von Todessern zu bespitzeln.

Harry führte seinen Weg weiter. Immer öfter kamen ihm jetzt einzelne oder auch Gruppen von Todessern entgegen. Er schien sich auf dem richtigen Weg zu befinden. Er folgte dem Gang also auch als er Abzweigungen und Kreuzungen passierte.

Nach einiger Zeit gelangte Harry in einen größeren Raum in dem reges Treiben herrschte. Der Gryffindor presste sich an die Wand um mit niemanden zu kollidieren. Er fragte sich, wie er hier in diesem Labyrinth jemals herausfinden sollte, wo Draco sich aufhielt. Wahrscheinlich konnte er ewig herumirren, ohne auch nur den Ansatz einer Spur zu finden.

Erleichtert atmete er aus, als er den großen Raum durchquert hatte. Er lehnte sich seitlich an die Wand um sich etwas zu beruhigen. Er war das schleichen mit dem Tarnumhang gewöhnt, doch es war etwas anderes nachts durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zu schleichen, dort drohte ihm im Ernstfall Punktabzug und Strafarbeit, was die Todesser mit ihm anstellen würden, wollte er sich lieber nicht ausmalen.

„Wen haben wir denn da?"

Harrys Herz begann wie wild in seiner Brust zu schlagen. Er spürte, wie ihm der Tarnumhang heruntergerissen und sein Arm grob gepackt wurde.

Aus einem Reflex heraus schnellte seine freie Hand sofort zu seinem Zauberstab, doch sie kam niemals an ihrem Ziel an, denn auch Harrys zweiter Arm wurde gepackt und brutal auf seinem Rücken verdreht.

Kurz war er zu geschockt um zu reagieren. Doch dann realisierte sein Gehirn, in was für einer misslichen Lage er sich befand.

Seiner Arme beraubt blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf seine körperliche Kraft zu verlassen. Er versuchte sich aus Leibeskräften zu wehren. Da sein Widersacher hinter ihm war, trat er mit aller Kraft, die ihm seine Lage erlaubte, nach hinten aus. Ein jähes Aufheulen seines Entdeckers bestätigte, dass er getroffen hatte. Die Klammern die Harrys Hände festhielten lockerten sich etwas und er versuchte zumindest eine Hand frei zu bekommen.

„Zum Teufel Dolohow, was machst du hier für einen Radau...?"Ein zweiter Todesser kam in den Gang gelaufen und erstarrte als er Harry und seinen Angreifer entdeckte.

Harry versuchte noch immer seine Arme frei zu bekommen. Er trat einige male auf Dolohow ein.

„Starr keine Löcher in die Luft, hilf mir!" keuchte Dolohow wutentbrannt seinem Kollegen zu. Dieser erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und langte zu seinem Zauberstab.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte Harry, wie sich Fesseln um seine Handgelenke und Knöchel schlangen. Dolohow ließ ihn abrupt los und er schlug der Länge nach hin, direkt mit dem Gesicht in den Dreck.

„Wer zum Teufel ist das und wie ist er hier herein gekommen?" Irgendjemand drehte Harry mit den Füßen herum, so als wäre er etwas widerliches, was man nicht berühren wollte.

Zum ersten mal sah Harry seinen Angreifer. Er war ein dürrer knochiger Mann mit einem langem Gesicht, eingefallenen Wangen, halblangen, schwarzen, strähnigen Haaren und kleinen dreckig-braunen Augen, die gehetzt wirkten.

Mittlerweile hatten sich noch mehr Todesser eingefunden, die ihn nun alle begafften.

„Das ist Potter!" durchbrach irgendjemand die plötzliche Stille.

In Dolohows Augen spiegelte sich jäher Triumph wieder. „Und ich hab ihn entdeckt!" rief er aus.

„Ohne mich, hättest du ihn wohl kaum bewältigen können" warf der Todesser ein, der Harry mit einem Fluch belegt hatte.

„Er ist dennoch mein Gefangener bis der dunkele Lord wieder hier ist, jemand sollte ihm so schnell wie möglich bescheid geben!" bellte Dolohow bevor er Harry packte, auf die Füße zog und ihn grob mitschleifte, wie eine Hyäne ihre gerade ergatterte Beute.

Dolohow zerrte Harry einige Gänge lang hinter sich her, der aufgrund seiner Fesseln nicht fähig war richtig zu laufen. Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte sich den Weg zu merken, doch nach einigen Abzweigungen verlor er den Überblick.

Sie kamen in einem Gang zum stehen an dem mehrere Türen abgingen. Eine davon wurde von Dolohow geöffnet und er schubste Harry hinein. Der Gryffindor fiel auf die Knie. Kalte, feuchte, modrige, nach Verwesung stinkende Luft stieg in seine Nase.Er hob den Kopf, um sich umsehen zu können. Im Raum befand sich nichts, außer ein paar Ketten an der rechten Wand. Eindeutig eine Zelle.

Dolohow fing an Harry zu durchsuchen und nahm ihm seinen Zauberstab ab. Höchst zufrieden, sah er auf Harry hinab und lachte selbstgefällig.

„Wie kann man nur so blöd sein und in das Hauptquartier des Feindes eindringen," Er grinste „Na ja deine Doofheit ist mein Glück, der dunkele Lord wird höchst zufrieden mit mir sein, eine Beförderung ist mir sicher." Sagte er und zog Harry in Richtung der Ketten.

Die Fesseln an Harrys Handgelenken verschwanden, machten Platz für die Ketten, die ihm Dolohow so schnell wie möglich umlegte bevor Harry die Möglichkeit hatte sich zu wehren.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen!" zischte Harry, entlockte Dolohow damit aber nur ein Lachen.

„Du bist wohl kaum in der Lage wilde Drohungen auszusprechen. ...Und ach ja, als kleine Revanche..." Rasender Schmerz durchfuhr Harry, als Dolohgow ihn in den Magen trat. Harry keuchte.

Noch einmal paar mal rammte sein Peniger ihm den Fuß in die Magengegend, dann ins Gesicht, so dass Harrys Eingeweide sich zusammenkrampften. Warmes Blut floss aus seiner Nase.

„Du weißt, dass dies nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das ist, was der dunkele Lord mit Dir machen wird. Ich versprech Dir, du wirst noch wünschen Du wärest tot." Dolohow sah mit Genugtuung auf ihn herab, bevor er die Zelle verließ.

Tbc

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sich langsam verkrümel+ Eure Meinung ist aber trotzdem wie immer gefragt!

Reviewantworten:

oAmyBlacko: Lag dein damaliger Zustand an meiner Story (+eigentlich nicht glauben kann+) oder an einem anderen glücklichen Ereignis. Wie auch immer, da freu ich mich, dass ich dich mit dem Ende überraschen konnte..

angellike: Woah! Ein 12 Minuten Kommi! Thx+dicker Knuddler an dich+  
Eine Soap? oO +lach+ das hat wirklich noch niemand gesagt, ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, wie ne Soap aufgebaut ist, weil ich noch nie eine verfolgt hab, aber nach ihrem Erfolg zu urteilen nehm ich das jetzt mal als Kompliment.  
Ich hoffe Co und Harry haben dir nicht allzu viel Schlaf geraubt oder sind dann zumindest in deinen Träumen aufgetaucht. In diesem Chap gibt es ja leider keinen Kuss zwischen den beiden, Co hat ja gar keine Chance seinen eigenwilligen Humor zu zeigen +jetzt selber schmollt+

ginmaus: Tadaaa! Hier ist das nächste Kap! Dickes Danke auch an dich!


End file.
